Black and white Guinea pig
by Sephy-Chan
Summary: Ichigo feels betrayed by Soul Society and his friends, he runs away, only to fall into the hands Aizen and his hollow army, what does he plan to do with the betrayed shinigami? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Black and white Guinea pig

This fanfic takes place _before_ the Arrancar-arc, and _after_ the Soul Society-arc.  
And may become bloody . ;; when/if I feel like it ..

My first fic, so plz keep that in mind ;

Also, I wrote this fic as one story, and divided it in chapters _after_ it was done  
So some chapters are longer than others

I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does.

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

--------------------------------------Chapter 1------------------------------------------

It was starting to get normal ..

The screaming of the 'seal of approval', indicating that there was a hollow nearby.

And so Ichigo got out of bed, pressed the seal against his chest, releasing his shinigami form.

Before he went out he grabbed a plush lion, and pressed the seal against it, which made a small round green ball come out of the lions mouth, and he put that ball in his now motionless body, and left thought the window of his room, and followed the seal that seemed to point in the direction of the hollow.

Once he saw the hollow, he reached for his zanpaktou, Zangetsu, and cut the hollow's mask in half, thus destroying the monster.

"Ahh!! Why don't these Hollow's take a night off, I haven't had one, ONE decent night of sleep since I came back .. Dammit!!" he was cursing to no one in particular.

_"They are helping me to gain control."_

A voice said and Ichigo spun round to see who it was. But there was no one there, he tried to sense reiatsu, but he was so bad at it, so he gave up pretty fast and went home to see if he could get some sleep.

When he almost fell asleep when he heard the voice again _"You are losing control, fast"_ And Ichigo jumped out of bed to see where the voice came from, and yet again, no one to be seen. It was 4:30 in the morning and he had to get up at 7, to go to school in the morning. He cursed and went to lie down again, this time he fell asleep and dreamed about the time he fought Byakuya and his hollow took over because he lost consciousness, it took all his power just to push him back, and to regain control over his own body.

After that battle he heard nothing of his hollow, he didn't try to take over his body, and didn't hear him complain.. nothing at all.

He saw this as both good and bad, he was glad he could continue with his 'normal' life, and bad because he was afraid that it was just sitting there, in his inner world, training, getting stronger, ready to take over when he showed a sign of weakness.

When he woke up he realized that it was his hollow who said those things.  
That was why there was no one to see, and when he said 'control' he meant control over the body they shared.

He went to school with an uneasy feeling, about this discovery, but he tried not to let anyone notice this, this was his problem and not anyone else's problem.

Inoue noticed this, and asked "What is the matter Kurosaki-kun?"

"Eh?" he responded  
"Nothing is wrong, don't worry" he said as he tried to laugh it off.

This made Inoue worry even more. "please, Kurosaki-kun. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone else, I promise." She said with compassion "I'll even make a pact in blood that is what you want" she said suddenly full of energy.

"Really it's nothing so stop worrying and go home." he said with a faint smile.

He picked up his books and went home, halfway home the seal went off again, and he ran home only to drop his school stuff and his body, after that is was out of the window, get to the hollow and destroy it. When he fought the hollow he realised how weak he became due to lack of sleep, he swung down Zangetsu, and the hollow disappeared.

When he got home, he went back into his own body, and starting to eat dinner, after that he went to his room to make homework, once that was almost finished, he heard his hollow say _"Tonight I will take control"_ and started to laugh.

"This is bad, really bad." And he got his stuff ready for school tomorrow.

He lay down on his bed and pushed the seal against his body to release his shinigami form , he went to the desk to grab the plush lion and put the green ball inside his body, through the mouth.

"I won't be back in a while, Kon, take care of my family and friends, I'll tell them later what happened," his own body got up and asked  
"where are you going this time? Got a girlfriend eh? What her name and sizes!" Kon asked him.

Ichigo got annoyed and hit his own body.

"CRAP! Look at what you made me do!! You made me hit myself!!"  
"I didn't make you do anything!! You hit your body of your own- free- will!!"

Ichigo wanted to scold more but he felt his hollow getting stronger, and left without saying another word. Leaving a confused Kon stading there.

"WAIT!! Does that mean that I have to go to school and be with that lousy family of yours!!" Kon yelled into the direction he left.  
Karin knocked on his door and came in "Ichi-nii who were you yelling to this time of night?"  
"Euhh .. I was eh just angry at the math teacher, for not explaining things right .. yeah that's right! " he made up.

"Then why were you yelling about a lousy family? I could hear you through the wall."  
Karin asked, this time he didn't know what to say.

"...Shouldn't you be sleeping right now? And I have to finish this-" he picked up a random school book "homework for tomorrow, so leave and go to sleep."  
Karin looked at him with confusion written all over her face, and went back to her room.

Kon let himself fall onto the bed "How long am I supposed to be in your body, and with that loud family, school ain't that bad, lots of good looking girls, especially Orihime-chan, but I still like nee-san best!"

--- --- ---

Ok first chapter ..

Tell me what ya think  
I'll post the next one after I got a R&R  
Just to see if anyone actually read my story

Read & Review plz


	2. Chapter 2

Black and white Guinea pig

This fanfic takes place _before_ the Arrancar-arc, and _after_ the Soul Society-arc.  
And may become bloody . ;; when/if I feel like it ..

My first fic, so plz keep that in mind ;

Also, I wrote this fic as one story, and divided it in chapters _after_ it was done  
So some chapters are longer than others

I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does.

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

--------------------------------------Chapter 2-----------------------------------------

Ichigo continued running and searching for a place where no one would notice him, or where he couldn't do any damage if the hollow were to take over. He thought about going to Urahara, but if he knew a way to get rid of the hollow inside he would have said so, this was something he had to deal with on his own. After a while he found a old storage facility on the outskirts of the city, there were no houses or people in the neighbourhood.  
Ichigo sat down in the back of the main building and fell asleep,or so he thought, when he opened his eyes again he saw that he was in his inner world, and looked around for Zangetsu when he suddenly heard a voice behind him  
_"He won't help either of us"_  
A white Zangetsu almost cut Ichigo in to two pieces, but he managed to block it with his own, when he looked at the person who swung the sword he saw himself.

But he was the opposite of Ichigo, pure white hair and skin, black eyes with bright white pupils and a white shinigami uniform, with a white Zangetsu, instead of the black one Ichigo wielded.  
_"I suppose you figured out who I am right?"_ the white Ichigo asked.

"My hollow, I suppose" as he pushed back the hollow.

_"Good guess, and since you are already weaker than you normally are, it is gonna be easy to take control over this body"_ he said as he launched for a second attack.

Ichigo barely managed to block the attack, but didn't have enough strength to launch a counter attack. 'I need to finish this quickly before I really run out of power' he thought, and got ready for BanKai.

As Ichigo got ready he saw the hollow do the same thing.  
"How do you know BanKai!!?" Ichigo yelled at his hollow.  
_"Use that shit-for-brains for_ _once, I've been with you since you regained your Shinigami powers with that weird guy. And I know every technique that you know."_

"BAN KAI !!"

They both yelled as they changed to BanKai, and yet again, the opposite of each other, Ichigo was black with a black Zangetsu, and his hollow, was white with a white Zangetsu. And they clashed again, Ichigo was being pushed back by the huge force produced by the hollow's blow.

_"getsuga tenshou"_ the hollow almost whispered, and a large white shockwave came right at Ichigo, who almost went though one of the sideway skyscrapers, the hollow was laughing at Ichigo.  
_"So is this really al the power you have? If that is the case, you will NEVER gain control over my body."_ And he charged for a new attack, Ichigo prepared to fight back, if he could find his strength in time...

On the outside, there was nothing that indicated the fight 'inside'.  
That was until they used BanKai in the 'inner world', that acted like a trigger for the hollow transformation.  
First the mask appeared, after that a hole formed on the chest, and a white substance started to spread across his body while the fight inside continued.

In Soul Society, a hollow was picked up on the radar, it was in the outskirts of Karakura town, they informed the shinigami who was in charge of that area. Who accepted the job and went on his way.  
When he arrived on the spot the indicator indicated, he didn't see a hollow, nor did he sense one, and wanted to call Soul Society, but before he could grab his phone, he was slashed by a slim black sword, a zanpaktou.

He saw what cut him, but didn't live long enough to tell anyone, since the hollow started to eat him.

It had long white hair that ran across his back, past te spikes that went from his shoulders and stopped just above his tail that twitched like a cat's when it's about to jump his prey. The claws on his hands and feet looked like they would cut through anything. His mask was emotionless, just as balck and white the eyes behind them.

When Soul Society saw that the reiatsu levels of the hollow went through the roof, they contacted the Gotei 13.

"What is Ichigo doing? Did he gave up on hollow hunting or something?" Renji complained, while going through the gate to the real world to see what was going on. When he arrived in Karakura, he quickly sensed the hollow's location due to the high reiatsu it was giving off. When he arrived at the location the reiatsu suddenly vanished. When he turned around he could just draw Zabimaru in time, before he was sliced in two, when he jumped backwards he noticed the zanpaktou of the other shinigami on the ground, and contacted Soul Society. "Abarai Renji here, I'm at the location and it looks like the hollow already ate the shinigami that was sent here before me." He looked up to describe the hollow when he noticed the zanpaktou. "This is a hollow that somehow wields an zanpaktou, please sent backup, fast. Because his reiatsu is higher than mine when fighting with BanKai." And he got ready to attack again, to stall time before backup arrived.

He couldn't help but wonder that the hollow looked familiar, and that zanpaktou as well.

But he blinked and the hollow was behind him, and he managed to dodged, he didn't know how, but he didn't have time to wander about that since the hollow already began a second attack, he couldn't dodge.

A blue ball of fire exploded on the ground causing dust to whirl around and giving Renji an uppertunity to gain some distance, when he looked around to see where the short came from he saw Rukia standing there, a bit shaken by the high reiatsu of the hollow. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Renji screamed at Rukia "I heard about the situation and came as soon as I can, where the hell is Ichigo anyway? He is the one supposed to be responsible for the stronger hollows in this area." Rukia complained. The hollow jumped at her this time, angry because she was the one who interrupted his fight with the red haired shinigami. Rukia blinked with her eyes, once, and the hollow was gone from her sight and senses. Renji jumped towards her and cut off the hollow's arm, who was attacking Rukia from the back. The hollow let out an horrible scream. But after a few seconds the hollow looked at the two shinigami who were there, and smiled with that horrible mask and teeth.  
"What the hell is he laughing about? He just lost his entire arm!" Renji said.  
Before Rukia could say anything the hollow's arm grew back, and it looked like he was checking if the arm worked okay. He lifted the newly restored arm and pointed at them with two fingers, reiatsu started to gather at the fingertips.

"Cero!!" they both yelled and started to chant a spell for a kidou shield, but they were out of time, the cero was shot when they were halfway the spell. 'This is it'

--- --- ---

Read & Review plz

Side notes; When Ichigo and his hollow are fighting, the body is using instinct to fight, with the result that he can control his reiatsu and fire a 'cero'


	3. Chapter 3

_Black and white Guinea pig_

I wrote this fic as one story, and divided it in chapters _after_ it was done  
So some chapters are longer than others

I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does.

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

--------------------------------------Chapter 3-----------------------------------------

"Chire, SenbonSakura"

A wall of pink flower petals formed in front of them, shielding them form the blast.

They didn't need to look to see who it was, they turned around to see Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kuchiki taichou!" Renji said.

"Byakuya nii-sama" rukia said  
"What are you doing here, taichou?" Renji asked.

"I am here because I was sent by Soul Society, and because you probably are not capable of defeating this hollow by your self" Byakuya stated.

Before Renji could argue, the hollow attacked again, Byakuya blocked it again, but the hollow used more force than he anticipated, and was pushed back a few meters.

When he saw the zanpaktou of the hollow, he recognised it as Ichigo's BanKai.  
"Ban Kai" Byakuya said, as his zanpaktou disappeared in the ground and multiple large swords came out of the ground, lined up on either sides, only to scatter shortly afterwards.

Renji and Rukia were left to watch from the sidelines, as Byakuya fought the hollow.

--- ---

Back in Ichigo's inner world, most sideways buildings were destroyed by the fight between the black Ichigo and white One.

The black Ichigo was almost defeated, bleeding everywhere, he was tired, and the white one just laughed, _"I'm surprised that you lasted this long in your condition. Which means that I will rule this body and I am going to destroy everything you cared for in your life, just for the fun of seeing you helpless, because you want to help but can't and to make it worse for you, it will be your body that will kill them"  
_and he started to laugh like an insane maniac.

Black Ichigo's eyes started to close, 'so this is my limit', he thought, and closed his eyes.  
He saw before him what would happen if the hollow won this battle, he saw himself killing his friends from school, shinigami friends, his father and his sisters.

"I CAN'T LOSE !!"

As black Ichigo jumped to his feet, leaped at the hollow, and used the back zangetsu to pierce the heart of his hollow, killing him.  
_"You may have won this battle, but haven't won the war for the body!!" _and started to laugh as the body started to disintegrate.

--- ---

On the outside the hollow just shot another cero, and Byakuya swiftly blocked it with his BanKai before it could hit them. When the cero and SenbonSakura hit each other there was a flash of light coming from the direction of the hollow, at first they thought he shot another cero, until they heard the hollow scream out in pain and it reiatsu disappeared, like it was never there in the first place.

When the dust settled they searched for traces of the hollow or it's reiatsu, with no success,

"Kuchiki Taichou, how can his reiatsu be gone like this?" Renji asked his taichou, not having a clue what just happened.  
"It _is_ strange" he said, wondering if it really was Ichigo. If it was, then how could he not sense him, he couldn't control his reiatsu and could be felt miles away.  
"We split up and search, if any of you found him, let me know at once" Rukia and Renji nodded in understanding and they each went in different directions, to see if they could find it.

What they didn't know is that the hollow body broke into pieces, and left Ichigo standing there, half confused but quickly jumped in the bushes, his instincts told him to hide.  
But he fell asleep, and the shinigami couldn't sense him since he used up all his reiatsu during the fight, and had nothing left.

When he woke up the next morning, he scratched the back of his head and looked at the setting sun, it must have been noon, since it was getting dark, he rubbed his chest but felt something ... odd.  
He still had the hole in his chest!  
"What the hell is this ?!?" he screamed. "I beat _him_ fair and square, so why do I still have this damn hole?" He put his shinigami uniform on so that they wouldn't be able to see the hole in his chest, and went back home.

Kon was already asleep, when got in through the window, made his way to the desk where he seal of approval lay. He picked it up and pressed it against the body that was sleeping on the bed, the small green ball came out, which he put in a stuffed animal that looked like a bear with lion manes. When he got back in his own body, he felt his chest again to see if the hole was gone.

"Goddammit!! How can that be in this body as well?" he yelled.

"How can what be in that body as well?" Rukia asked as she slid open the closet door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hush a bit, you father and sisters will hear you, Why I am here is because there was a hollow yesterday, and you were nowhere in sight, Kon said that you have been acting strange, just disappearing for a day without saying where." She started to preach to Ichigo.  
"So where were you, and why didn't you kill that hollow?" she said seriously.

"I just wanted a break, those damn hollows show up every single night, so I didn't get ANY sleep at all, I JUST WANTED SOME DAMN SLEEP, so give me a break will you"? he was getting pissed, he didn't know what to tell her.. that _he was_ that hollow, or that he somehow still had a hole in his chest.

"Hmpf, fine if anything like this happens again, I'll report you to soul society"  
"Whatever, it's not like I am a part of Soul Society anyway."

he turned around in his bed and tried to get some sleep.

--- --- ---

I suck at action scenes.. I'm honest about it and it's true..  
Anyway, That's chapter 3, hoe you like it, maybe i'll post chapter 4 aswell.

Tell me what you guys/girls think about so far, I'm curious

Thanx for the reviews!!

R&R please!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Black and white Guinea pig_

I wrote this fic as one story, and divided it in chapters _after_ it was done  
So some chapters are longer than others

I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does.

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, fast up-date, I admit, but I a said before, the story os already complete, and devided in chapters.  
All there is left to do is up-load and take out mistales in the spelling and make some chapters longer. cuz they're just short_

_For those who were wondering, I'm a girl, from the evil land of cheese and tulips  
or just check my profile_

--------------------------------------Chapter 4-----------------------------------------

He got up early next morning and went downstairs to the clinic to get bandages and some tape, he didn't want to let others know of the hole in his chest. So he closed it by taping over it, and he bandaged himself so that it looked like he was wounded, that way, he figured, no one will ask annoying questions about how he got hurt. When he had put his shirt back on, Rukia entered the room.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"Checking inventory" he said "I woke up early anyway."

He ignored rukia who looked at him with suspision and went back to his room to get dressed for school, he looked in his agenda to see which classes he had today.

"What!! We have sport today?" he said, almost yelled.

"This is gonna complicate thing at school, especially in the changing rooms" he whispered to himself.

Mizuiro came to pick him up for school, and noticed that he had bandaged his chest.

"Ichigo, why are you bandaged like that?" he asked

"Eh.. I fell down the stairs yesterday, and now my back hurts like hell, and that is why I won't be attending Sport."

He quickly made up, he had found himself an excuse to skip class.

When they arrived at school Rukia was already there, still looking at him with suspicion. Ichigo wealked up to his teacher, Oochi-sensei, to tell her that he wasn't able to attend sport today.  
"Sensei?"

"What is it Kurosaki?" she asked, he never was the type to ask questions, when she noticed that is chest was wrapped in bandages. "What happened?"

"I was moving stuff around the house yesterday, and fell down the stairs when I tripped over one of Yuzu's plushies."

"So I came to say that I won't be attending sports today."

"Well, that's okay, but you need to get a note from the school doctor, okay?"

And Ichigo went on his way to the school doctor, he saw Rukia make a phone call. He was getting nervous, and that maybe she knew about his hollow problem.

When he entered the doctor's office he knew exactly what kind of call Rukia made back in the classroom. She called her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya. He sat there in the empty room, on the chair of the absent doctor.

Ichigo froze and almost knew for certain that they knew about him, and his hollow problem. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I want to ask you where you were when a hollow appeared around 2 days ago" Byakuya asked. He wasn't sure what to answer, it was hard to tell what he was thinking with that emotion-less face of his.

"I was on the outkirts of town, since I came back from Soul Society I haven't had one decent night of sleep, so I went far away from home to get some."

"I see, but it is your duty as a Substitute Shinigami that you must destroy all hollows that appear, here, in the real world."

"Look, if I went after that hollow, I would have died... for real this time. I could barley think straight. I'm leaving." He turned around and walked out of the room, but as soon as his hand touched the doorhandle byakuya spoke again.

"How did that hollow get a hold of your Zanpaktou, and it was in BanKai form."

Ichigo slamed the door shut and hurried back to the now deserted classroom, it was luchtime, he packed up his things and went home as quickly as he could.

When he arrived at his home he was glad to see that no one was home, so he rushed to his room, waking Kon in the process. Who jumped up and started looking at Ichigo who was searching his room for something, "What are you searching for this time? If it's the playboy magazines you hid under your matress, nee-san threw them away". Ichigo was to busy searching to pay him any attention.

"Found it!" he said and turned around to face Kon who looked worried.

"Found wh-" but before he could finish his sentence Ichigo grabbed him and pressed the seal against Kon's body and the little green ball came rollimg out of his mouth. Next he pressed the seal against his own body, pushing his shinigami form out.

He put the little green ball in the mouth of his now lifeless body. And left through the window, searching for a place where he was 'safe'. Kon just stared at him as he vanished through the window. "Wonder what's his problem" and looked around "Come to think of it.. Now I can go peeping at the onsen (1) and Ichigo will be the one getting in trouble." as an blush spread across his face when his thoughts wondered to all the girls waring anly a tow, he even started to drool a little.

--- ---

He remembered Ishida telling him that there was a weird looking captain, who loved to experiment, and that almost nothing remained of the test subject after he was finished. He told Ichigo about the pictue of his grandfather that the captain showed him, and there was only a head left, if you could call it that.

Ichigo had an hunch that if Soul Society were to find out, which they probably had, judging by Byakuya's last comment, that he would have be experimented on by that weird captain, whatever he was called, he didn't care much either.

Ichigo didn't know where to go, he thought about going to Urahara, but seeing all the things he did, and wasn't so sure if he could be trusted.

So he decided to go to another town, where no one knew him, and keep a low profile for a while, not that many people could see him when he left his body at home.

He decidedto use shunpo to get there faster. But this turned out to be an mistake.

_grab - click - click_

He was caught and handcuffed in mid-shunpo (2) by Byakuya.

--- --- ---

(1) Onsen - hot spring  
(2) I have no idea what else to call it, suggestions are welcome!

Chapter 4, I made it longer than the original version I had, I thought it was too short, so I added some dialouge for Kon

_And_ _Barranca_ _noted in the reviews, that the hole in his chest symbolizes the loss of his heart, well in my fic it stand for that he eate another soul, and that is proof/punishment fot it. If for instance Bya-chan would eat a soul, he'd get the hole, but no hollow powers.  
Since Shinigami don't eat souls they don't get holes, Hollos eat souls, thus get holes._

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Black and white Guinea pig

I wrote this fic as one story, and divided it in chapters after it was done  
So some chapters are longer than others

I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does.

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, fast up-date, again, I admit, but I a said before, the story is already complete, and devided in chapters.  
All there is left to do is up-load and take out mistakes in the spelling and make some chapters longer. cuz they're just short  
and now that I have a week of vacation maybe I'll be able to post multiple chapters a day, if that's what reviewers want_

--------------------------------------Chapter 5-----------------------------------------

"We will take you to Soul Society, to be questioned about the Hollow incident, roughly two days ago and why the hollow was in possesion your Zanpaktou."

Renji arrived closely followed by Rukia.

"Ah! I see you caught him Kuchiki-taicho" Renji said.

"Yes, I have the suspect in custody, now open the gate." Byakuya ordered.

"Hai, Taicho" Renji said obediently.

Renji opened the gate to Soul Society.

"Why am I cuffed and why do I need to get to Soul Society _again_? I just came back!"

None of the other shinigami answered his questions or looked at him as they went through the gate.

Once the group arrived in Soul Society, the gates closed. Ichigo was struck from behind by Kurotsuchi Mariyu, 12th Division Captain. The paralysing effect worked almost instantly, Ichigo collapsed and blacked out, not being able to move, even if he would be concious. Byakuya caught him before he hit the gound.

"Take him to the- " Kurotsuchi began

"Why did you do that?!" Rukia screamed, forgetting that she was screaming to a captain of the Gotei 13.

"This way he can't get away or cause trouble, like last time he was here. Now take him to the holding cell of the 12th division" Kurotsuchi finished.

"Ano.. Kurotsuchi-taicho, why does he need to be in the 12th division holding cell, and not in the 6th? Weren't we the ones that brought him here?" Renji asked politely.

"Isn't it oblivious? If he should wake up before he is ready to be questioned, I'll use my zanpaktou to silence him again, and if he really is a hybrid, he doesn't need to be moved to my lab, where I can experi- ..._examine_ how he is able to look like and feel like a shinigami instead of half hollow, half shinigami" Kurotsuchi explained.

"I see, but how are we going to find out if he is a hybrid, without tests?" Rukia asked, regretting her earlier outburst.

"We'll search his body for any abnormalities, do a blood test, and ask him during questioning."  
Byakuya placed Ichigo's body on the ground where Kurotsuchi began to remove the upper part of the uniform, to start his search for any abnormalities. When he found Ichigo's bandaged chest he began to remove the bandages only to find some tape. He started to remove that aswell, when all the bandages and tape were finally removed, Kurotsuchi found his 'abnormality', the others who were standing at a safe distance came waking closer when Kurotsuchi started laughing.

How could he have a hole in his chest, while still looked and sensed like a normal shinigami?

Byakuya just looked puzzled at the hole in Ichigo's chest.

"How is this possible?" Rukia said, confused at what she saw.

"What the hell !?" Renji exclaimed. "Since when?"

"Probably before he got to Soul Society last time. When I fought him with BanKai in front of the Souyoku (1). Another personality surfaced and a hollow mask was forming on his face, since it wasn't important at the time, I didn't ask questions. When I saw the Zanpaktou of the hollow in the real world I knew it was his BanKai." Byakuya explained.

"Ungh.. .. .." Ichigo started to regain counciousness.

Kurotsuchi stabbed Ichigo again, this time in his leg, who blacked out again.

He noticed that the wound healed almost instantly.  
"VERY interesting, rapid regeneration." and started mumbling to himself, while using scientific words and equations.

Then Nemu, Kurotsuchi's Vice-captain, arrived.

"Nemu! You slow bitch! What took you so long, get this hybrid and dump him in a cell at the lab, be careful with this one. He's _special_."

Ichigo was picked up by Nemu and vanished from their sight, Kurotsuchi closely following his new guinea pig all the way to his lab.

"So.. what are we going to do now Nii-sama?" Rukia asked.

"I'm going to report to Yamamoto-taichou that we successfully recovered the suspect." Byakuya left with shunpo.

"I'm going to train some more, in case things take a turn for the worst with Ichigo." Renji said looking worried. He knew full well that Ichigo was stronger than his Captain, which he hoped to surpass, with no result so far.

"I- I'm going to see Ichigo when he wakes up, and ask why he didn't say anything." she started to stare at the ground "Then again, it's just like him."

Then they both went their own way.

--- ---

Ichigo woke up, still dazed from the paralysing effect of Kurotsuchi's zanpaktou.

When he looked around he noticed that he was in a holding cell, in different clothes, and a red ring around his neck.

"Guess they found out huh.. " he mumbled to himself.

"Still, they didn't need to cut me from behind.. Asshole! " he said out loud.

"Oh, you're finally awake" A familiar voice said from outside the room.

"Rukia."

Was she waiting for me to wake up, or waiting to hit me as soon as I wake up? he thought.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"It was my problem. And it didn't concern you guys!"

"Do you trust me so little!!" she yelled, he could tell she was hurt by the fact he didn't tell her anything.

"It's not that okay! What should I have said?! 'Oh hi, Rukia long time no see, and oh remember that hollow a couple af nights back that tried to kill you? That was me, and now I still have that hole in my chest' is that what I should have said?"

Rukia remained silent for a while before she spoke again.

"You .. You could have told me you know!, we could have found a solution or something!." Tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Since when are you like this anyway? How long did you keep it a secret from your friends?" She said, getting angry.

"I'm not sure, but I guess it started with Urahara's training after you were picked up by Renji en Byakuya."

"What do you mean.. When you say, 'not sure'? " she said her voice trembling with both anger and sadness.

"It's not like I didn't tell you on purpose. I just didn't realize it, untill - "

"How can you not know !!" She yelled and left. "How can you not notice a hollow when it's in your soul" she said to herself while going back to her room at the Kuchiki-mansion.

"Tch, still the same, acting though, guess even she has a limit."

"So you're awake now, hybrid" he heard someone say.

"I've got a name you know- " he started, but when he saw Kurotsuchi, he fell silent.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, caution clear in his voice.

"My name is Kurotsuchi Mayuri, 12th Division captain and head of the science department. You filthy hybrid"

"I'm not filthy!! And stop calling me 'hybrid', my name's Ichigo, now use it!" he was getting angry at Kurotsuchi.

Then he realised that _this_ was the captain Ishida told him about, the captain that experimented with Ishida's grandfather and how only something was left that slightly resembled a head, when he was finished with his 'specimen'.

"What are you going to do with me anyway?" Ichigo asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well, you are to be questioned. But I'm going to experiment on you, since you seem to be quite _unique_." And the captain walked away.

"Just how long am I supposed to stay in here? .. HEY!! Answer me you creep!!" Ichigo yelled. "Damn, why won't they give me an answer, tch."

"Kurosaki Ichigo" he heard someone say. "Put these on and follow me." handcuffs were thrown inside, and as he put them on the door was unlocked.

There were 4 other shinigami standing outside, like they were to guard him from harming others, or escape, they had long sticks, spears, Ichigo thought.

"Confinement one, activate" The female said. As she pointed at the red ring around his neck. Some kind of rope came out and bound is arms together and went to the tip of each of the shinigami's spears.

"Now, follow me" she said.

"Umm.. Excuse me for asking, but who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is of no concern to you. Please stay silent and follow" she said.

--- --- ---

(1) the execution stand, you schould know as a blach fan xD

That was chapter 5, this one was long enough around 1200 words from the start, so I just changed a few thingys

Oh, and plz tell me what you think of the idea that I posted 2 chapters on the same day, should I conmtinue with it or just 1 chapter each day?  
Lemme know!

R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- --- ---_

_I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

--------------------------------------Chapter 6-----------------------------------------

After a long walk, Ichigo and his escort stood before a giant door with the number '1' on it.

The female shinigami knocked on the door, thee times.

"Murakami Asuka, escorting the suspect, requesting to enter."

The door went open, revealing all Captains of the Gotei 13, except the missing captains, Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen, in their places were their Vice-captains, Kira Izuru, Hinamori Momo and Hisagi Shuhei.

"You know why you have been brought here?" an old man asked with a long white beard.

"I suppose it has something to do with me not killing a hollow, or is this about something else something" Ichigo said.

"Yes, but now it seems that there is more that we need to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Kuchiki taichou informed me that the hollow you failed to kill was carrying your zanpaktou in BanKai." He said

Ichigo glared at 6th division captain, who did not respond. He decided to remain silent this time.

"And the most interesting thing is that hole in your chest."

At this, most captains looked from Yamamoto to Ichigo and back again, how could a the shinigami standing before them could have a hole in his chest and not feel like a hollow?

"Murakami-san, please remove his upper garment."

"Hai, Genryuusai-dono" and she removed the clothes, when she removed his shirt and stepped aside, everyone in the room, exept for Yamamoto, Kurotsuchi and Byakuya, looked at Ichigo in confusion now that they had proof Yamamoto haden't lied, then again why would he?

"How is this possible?!" Ukitake said.

"Well, there is something you don't see everyday." Shunshui said.

"This is supposed to be impossible!" Hitsugaya said

"Does this mean he's stronger than before?" Kenpachi asked, a grin appearing on his face. "I'll be able to enjoy a fight better than last time."

"I will study him in my lab too find out how this is possible." Kurutsuchi said.

". . ."

"What is the explanation you have to give? You can't deny the fact that it's just a scar from one of your battles." Yamamoto said, breaking the staring of the captains.

"Look, I don't know I got that hollow in the first place! Before I knew it _he_ was trying to take over my body. I want to know how I got it just as much as you!" Ichigo shouted, forgetting that he was surounded by 10 captains and 3 Vice-Captains.

Some of the captains looked at him as if he was just about to turn into hollow and started rampaging inside Seireitei.

"When did you first notice that you had a hollow inside of you?" Ukitake asked.

Ichigo calmed down and started his explanation.

"When I was fighting Kenpachi, I was down on the ground, Zangetsu was broken, Kenpachi walked away, and Zangetsu stood before me and he took me to my 'inner world' where I fought _him_ for the first time. Before that I didn't notice his presence. Why?"

"That means you had that hollow even before you got here the first time, but what worries me is the fact that you weren't noticed by the sensors in the gate to the real world and back." Ukitake went on.

"But I didn't use the 'normal' way to get here, we came through some weird tunnel and were chased by something that looked like a train"

"That's correct but even there you should have been deteced, or rather, your hollow side. It's supposed to be impossible for a hollow to enter Soul Society"

"What are the methods for gaining a hollow into your own soul anyway?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

"The only two ways we know of, the first involves extensive knowledge of kidou, and forbidden spells that allow a shinigami and a hollow to merge together, forming an shinigami/hollow hybrid. The second way is hougyoku, but that is in Aizen possession, and before that it was hidden inside Kuchiki Rukia's soul"

"But I don't know any kidou spells or knowledge about it, heck I can't even control my reiasu properly. And I didn't know that Aizen guy before he almost cut me in half. So any other theory?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"watch your tongue outsider!" Komamura snapped at him.

"Whatever. Anyway, how long am I supposed to stay here? school starts at 7 in the morning, and I still have to finish my homework."

"You won't leave until I finished my study of you, or how that body of yours is working, with a hollow inside" Kurotsuchi said with joy, he had found a new guinea pig to poke, cut and research.

"I'm not letting that creep poke around in my brain,body or some other weird things!" nodding his head to Kurotsuchi, who wasn't listening.

"And what will you be able to do about that? You are chained, unable to move and surrounded by 10 captains, 3 Vice Captaons and 10 more VC's in the next room." Yamamoto said.

"I don't know, all I know is that I won't let him near me!!" Kurotsuchi walked towards Ichigo. Who started to struggle. In one fast movement Kurotsuchi had cut him again with his zanpaktou, knocking him out cold. And fell on the ground, paralyzed and out cold.

"Nemu, get your ass in here!" Kurotsuchi yelled and Nemu came walking into the room.

"Nemu, bring this hybrid to his cell close to the lab, and fast, you slow bitch."

She picked him up from the floor and used shunpo to go the 12th division lab, to place Ichigo in a cell near the entrance to the lab.

--- --- ---

And here's chappie 6 already!

I have vacation for about a week, and no extra homework so I'll be able to update kinda fast. lemme know of ya all want that 3

Read & Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- --- ---_

_This fanfic takes place before the Arrancar-arc, and after the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_Seems as some reviewers want more eh.. well here's chappy 7 for ya 3_

--------------------------------------Chapter 7-----------------------------------------

When they arrived in the 12th division lab Ichigo was thrown in a cage, like an animal at the zoo, still unconscious.

When he finally woke up he noticed that he was in a cold metal cage, with just his underwear on, even the ring around his neck was gone.

"Ah, I see you're awake, I'll go inform Kurotsuchi-taichou" said a shinigami Ichigo saw before. It was that 12th division help who escorted him to to the captains meeting, although it was more like an interrogation in his opinion, Murakami Asuka.

Kurotsuchi came walking fast, he couldn't wait to begin experimenting on his new guinea pig. He grabbed an injection needle on the way over, and as soon as he reached Ichigo's cage he injected him with it. Ichigo couldn't evade even if he wanted to, the cage was too small for him, he couldn't even move, when the injection needle was empty and Murakami opened the cage, Ichigo saw a chance to escape, but his body didn't move like he wanted.

"What did you inject me with asshole!!" he jelled at Kurotsuchi.

"Nothing special, just a drug that paralyses the body but will keep you conscious, I am anxious to know how you hybrids react to the pain, will it be the same as we normal shinigami react, or is your limit higher than ours, maybe you hybrids experience pain as pleasure. I'll slice you open and investigate your internal working and at the end inject some drugs to how you react to them over night"

He explained to Ichigo while he, Nemu and Murakami were getting the equipment needed for the procedure. Ichigo was placed on an autopsy-table and carefully tied to the table in case _something_ went wrong while they were working.

He hated this, he could _feel_ everything but couldn't _do_ anything about it. He felt like the time he couldn't protect his mother or Rukia when she was taken by Renji and Byakuya. But was snapped back to reality when he heard Kurotsuchi speak

"Let's see where should I start" Kurotsuchi said while he pointed a scalpel at several points on Ichigo's body, until he finally decided to start at his right shoulder and do a 'Y-section'  
**a/n; like when they do autopsy on a dead body, or whatver it's called.. that Y-section I mean.**

Ichigo tried not to scream in pain as the scalpel slowly sliced open his chest, with extra care at his hole, he could _feel_ Kurotsuchi's hand lifting his flesh, cutting some of his ribs to make room for his hands to rummage through his internal organs. Ichigo noticed that it didn't hurt now that Kurostuchi was poking his insides as when he was cutting hm open.

'Maybe I'm not really a human.. or shinigami when I don't even feel someone poking my organs like this, then again, now that I have this hollow, what exactly am I?' he thought while there was nothing else he could do than stay down and wait for him to finish and hopefully let him go home.

6 Hours later, he was finally finished with the organs and got several injections ready, each with a different coloured liquid inside, Ichigo feared he knew what would happen with those...

"And now for the finishing up for today, let's see how your body reacts on these drugs overnight, so I can see the result tomorrow when we continue the research on your insides, and maybe we can make a start with your brain" he said as he picked up one injection and shot it in one of his organs and continued until all the injections were shot in different organs.

"What do you mean continue tomorrow! Aren't you done yet?!! HEY! Answer me!"

But he didn't listen, instead he stabbed Ichigo with his zanpaktou, so that he could close Ichigo up in silence, and stich his wounds, but when he held together two pieces it started to heal already.

"Intresting" he said while watching the cuts he made dissapear, when all the cuts were gone it looked he never was opened up in the first place.

_--- ---_

That night Ichigo woke up when his stomach started to hurt, at firt he thought it was from Kurotsuchi's 'experiment', and when he looked at his chest saw that there was no evidence that he was cut open. He was getting hungry, but not for food, what he wanted were ... souls.

When he realized it, he became scared of what he might do if his hollow would take over again and would escape. When he looked at the hole in his chest he saw that his body was slowly being covered by the skin of a hollow, starting at the hole. Ichigo started to feel light headed and heard his hollow say _"My time to play outside, and it happens to be lunchtime."_ then blacked out.

His body started transforming faster now his hollow was in control, and it didn't take much effort to break out of the cage, seeing that he simply became too big to be contained in the small thing. The cage broke and the hollow streched out his limbs and took a look around, when he felt some approach the room.

A member of the 12th division came checking on Ichigo, to see if he was still there and no abnormalities, like death. He noticed that the cage was completely destroyed and wanted to raise the alarm but before he could turn around and contact his captain he was lifted into the air, when he was turned around to see his captor he saw that he was picked up by a hollows who used his tail to pick him up by the neck.

"Y- You are that hybrid taichou was experimenting with today" he managed to say before his neck was snapped like a twig and dropped to the ground where he served as the appestizer for the hollow's dining party.

The hollow wanted more food, more souls, and now that he was in control, he wanted to test his strength, as he started looking for Zangetsu, it was part of his power and he needed it to have more fun with his food before he ate them. It didn't took him long to find Zangetsu, he was in the same room as his cage, he picked it up and went outside, looking and sensing the area if no one was in the fecinity, he didn't want to be seen, at least not until he had enough to eat in the Rukongai districts.

"They aren't that strong, which makes them easier to eat in large numbers, to bad they won't help me get stronger, at least not by much"

and he sped up, keeping his reiatsu as low as possible.

_"Now, on to the walking buffet, I'm starving!"_

_--- --- --- _

_Srry Hyou-kun for stealing the part/idea about Kurotsuchi letting Ichi feel everything during his 'investigation'... I loved that part from 'liaison'_

_And chapter 7 is up, I really feel like updating xD  
This is the last for today, and then I'm off to play FF12!_

_If anyone has questions, review and add your Question!  
I'll answer it on the next up-date._

_Anyway R&R please!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- ---_

_This fanfic takes place before the Arrancar-arc, and after the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_---_

_I'm sorry again for using the idea of Ichi feeling everything, But I needed Ichi to hate SS...  
hides behind my manga collection_

--------------------------------------Chapter 8-----------------------------------------

When morning came and Kurotsuchi arrived in the lab he saw the cage torn apart, and sounded the alarm and tried to find the one who let this happen, when he noticed a zanpaktou on the floor between the blood stains that decorated the room, and examined it to see who it belonged to.

"So it was Nobuyaki that failed to restrain him, he was a good-for-nothing all the same. Looks like he was eaten, oh well, how am I going to get him back here and continue my experiments.." he said as he drifted off to think of more experiments he could de as soom as his guinea pig came back.

"What the hell happened here?!" Hitsugaya demanded to know from Kurotsuchi as soon as he arrived and saw the lab.

"Looks like that weakling, Nobuyaki- " he began, but then Byakuya, Ukitake, Renji and Rukia entered the lab.

"W- What happened here!!" was Rukia's first reaction when she saw the large amount blood on the floor.

"At what time did Kurosaki escaped, and where is he now?" Byakuaya demanded to know from the 12th division captain.

"How am I supposed to know when or how he escaped? I was asleep, blame that guy Nobuyaki he was to weak and got killed, and maybe eaten"

From the way he said it, it was clear that he didn't care about the loss of his subordinate.

"He- he _ate_ someone, like a hollow?!" Rukia said with a trembling voice and fear becomming clear in her eyes.

'Ichigo .. what made you do this?' she mumbled to herself.

"What are we going to do taichou?" Renji asked.

"Our first priority will be to find Kurosaki-kun, when we find him will see what we can do" Ukitake said.

"Renji, inform Yamamoto-taichou and the other captains about the situation, and give them a description of the hollow we fought a few days back."

"Hai, Kutchiki-Taichou." And he left the room.

--- ---

Meanwhile the hollow got to the wall that separated Rukongai and Seireitei unseen, he lifted his right arm and pointed his index and middle finger at the wall, reiatsu started to gather at the fingertips and his reiatsu could now be felt everywhere in Seireitei, now everyone knew where to start looking for him. He went through the hole that he blasted in the wall, and disappeared in the Rukongai area, hiding his reiatsu.

By the time the captains arrived the dust had already settled and there was no sign of their friend, now a hollow, for as far as they could see or sense.

"So what are we going to do now? He escaped into Rukongai and al the souls there are just a walking buffet for that thing!" Hitsugaya yelled, getting pissed at himself for not being able to do anything.

Within seconds all captains and Vice Captains were gathered, and decided to each search a couple of districts, until he was found and contained and.

--- ---

Rukia was heading to the 79th district when she got a familiar feeling she knew all to well, "Ichigo . . . what in the world happened to you" she mumbled.

When the feeling got stronger she heard people scream in pain and fear. When the screams were getting louder the feeling also became stronger, when she arrived at a large open spot in the middle of the woods, she saw people who were trying to get away from the hollow that was eating the other villagers. Rukia recognised the hollow, it was the same one they fought in Karakura a few days back, it was Ichigo.

"Ichigo .. what is it that made you do this" she whispered.

Ichigo lifted his head and looked straight at her, there still was an arm hanging from his mouth. Rukia froze, she remembered how Kaien looked when he was possessed by a hollow, and.. .. how she killed him. When she looked up she saw him coming at her, eating the arm that was hanging from his mouth. She reached for her zanpaktou but didn't want to draw it, in fear of killing him, the same way she killed Kaien.

"Kuchiki!!"

Ukitake arrived just in time, to cut his outstretched arm away before he reached her.

"Are you allright?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Ichigo, who lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Ahh.. yes! Umm, what are we going to do now?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"I'm not sure, we'll wait for reinforcements to- " he started when Ichigo got to his feet, they noticed that the arm that Ukitake had cut off was back and was picking up Zangetsu and lifted it above his head, ready to slash at his opponents.Ukitake and Rukia were now ready for an attack. But he didn't attack, he dropped Zangetsu on the ground and started screaming in pain, cracks were beginning to form on his skin.

They looked at him, puzzled, what was going on with this kid.

"Ukitake-taichou what is happening to him?"

"I- I honestly don't know, let's wait amd see what happens" he responded, as Ichigo let out an eerie scream and the hollow's skin broke apart leaving Ichigo standing there dazed, still wearing his underwear and the hole still present in his chest.

When he realized where he was, he fell onto his knees head in his hands, shaking from head till toe. Rukia approached him carefully "Are you .. you again?" she asked carefully.

When he realized that she was standing close with her hand on his shoulder. He got scared and pushed her away, and backed off in the derection of Zangetsu.

"Don't come near me! I don't know what I might do!!" he was screaming voice was shaking with fear.

He picked up Zangetsu "Stay away from me!! I don't have control over my own body!!"

"Can you tell us what happened Kurosaki-kun" Ukitake asked, trying to calm him down. Now that Ichigo was back in control if his body.

"When that Asshole did that _'investigation'_ or whatever he calls it, he paralysed me, I couldn't move but I could _feel _that asswipe rummage through my internals poking everything!! Afterwards he injected me with some weird liquid in all kind of colours!" Ichigo was getting angry just thinking about it.

"That night I woke up because if the pain in my stomach, when I looked I saw that my skin became white and heard the hollow say that he was going out to play and eat, that's when I lost consciousness... and I just woke up. I just can't stay near people or here, I must get away from here" He said in a panic, and looked around, only to sense and see the other captains and VC's closing in from all directions.

Now he really freaked out and slashed Zangetsu around, one of his slashed seemed to cut open the air itself and ripped open a portal, not thinking he went through it, Rukia wanted to follow to get him back but Ukitake stopped her, gesturing her that they should leave him alone for now.

_--- --- ---_

_I went a different direction after the experiments, I just needed to get Ichi as far to hate Soul Society, which would make the next chapters make more sense._

_And that's chapter 8 already!  
Man I'm fast 3_

_Just a quick question, how many chapters do you think this fic has?  
lemme know in the reviews! Then I'm gonna work on the next chapter.._

_R&R please! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- ---_

_This fanfic takes place before the Arrancar-arc, and after the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_--- ---_

_I know that is doesn't really matter how many chapters a fic has, I was just curious what ppl think, or hope  
Just wait and see, It'll take a nice turn next chapter _**xD** _which I'll post tomorrow_

--------------------------------------Chapter 9-----------------------------------------

Ichigo had just left through the portal when the others arrived on the same spot Ukitake and Rukia were, they acted like they too, just arrived there.

"Where did he go? I know I saw his orange head of hair here!" Hitsugaya demanded to know.

"We don't know, he opened a portal and jumped through, we couldn't stop him. We were to far away to do something" Ukitake answered

"You were here, were you not? If so, why didn't you stop him" Byakuya added.

"Look, we were on our way over when he jumped through a gate or portal, and no, I don't know how he opened it, or where he went to."

"How was he even able to 'open' a portal anyway? I thought he was unable to use kidou or control his reiatsu" Byakuya noted and looked at Rukia, who stared at the ground.

"We can figure that out later, he's gone, let's report back. And then we'll see what we can do about it." Hitsugaya said and left, everyone except Rukia and Ukitake followed him.

"Ukitake Taichou, why did you tell them that?"

"Because it's probably our fault to begin with, we forced him here and Kurotsuchi did all those things to him, you heard it yourself. This way we can give him some rest, and time to think, if we told then where he most likely went, they would have gone after him and who knows what he does when he's like that. Come Let's go back, to Seireitei."

"Where is that taichou? The place where Ichigo most likely went to I mean"

"Hueco Mundo, the world of the hollows, and where Aizen went not too long ago"

"How did he even know of the existence of Hueco Mundo.. Aizen is there!? We must get him back!"

"I know how you feel, but we can only hope that Aizen will leave hm alone. Although I'm sure that Ichigo-kun will not join him of his own free will, and let's not forget that Hueco Mundo is a large place and the chances of them meeting are slim."

"I- I see.. Let us return to Seireitei, and inform the others of what happened."

"Yes, that is the best, and keep in mind that it's best that we tell no one that we were able to stop Ichigo-kun, but didn't do it, or we'll get in trouble" he gave her a faint smile before they went back to Seireitei

On they went back, Rukia looked depressed, feelinh guilty.

"Don't worry too much about him, he'll come back and explain things when he's ready. Give him some time" Ukitake said when he noticed this

It made her feel a little bit better.

--- ---

Ichigo on the other hand, had no idea where he was or what to do. He left Soul Society with only his zanpaktou and his underwear. He looked around too see if there was anything around, but there was nothing as far as he could see, only white sand.

"Guess I acted before I thought .. _again_.. Then again, now I don't have to worry about hurting other others, and they won't miss some_thing_ like me anyway"

He started walking, no idea where to, and took a large piece of Zangetsu's hilt wrap to bandage his chest and cover the hole in it, he didn't want to be seen with it, no matter where he was.

--- ---

Back in Seireitei a captains meeting was held to discuss the situation concerning Ichigo's escape.

"Where did he go, how and where? these are the questioned that must be answered before we can continue" Yamamoto stated to the other captains and Vice-captains.

"Ukitake taichou, I understand that you were the last one to see the hybrid, before he disappeared. did you see where it went?"

"As I told some of you before, I encountered Kuchiki Rukia on my way to the reiatsu I felt, when we saw him he already opened a gate and went through it, before either of us was able to stop him, and we were to far to see where he went"

"How am I going to complete my experi- _examination_ of the hybrid"

"That will have to wait Kurotsuchi-taichou, until we have found him." Byakuya said.

"Normally hollows retreat to Hueco Mundo by instinct, why not start there looking for him? It's also a good opportunity to find Aizen's base before he gains his seat in 'heaven', that he wants so badly" Hitsugya stated.

"Good idea, but how do you suppose we enter Hueco mundo? It's not like we can just open gate like we do when we go to the human world" Shunshui added and looked at the short white haired captain.

The Discussion went on for hours.

--- ---

Rukia was sitting in her room thinking about what Ichigo said before disappearing into Hueco Mundo, how could that all have been possible? She knew that Kurotsuchi was a bit..._eccentric_, when it came to that sort of thing, but cutting some one open when they still feel everything and can't move, just thinking about it made her feel like throwing up. And the look on his face, how scared he must have been when he remembered the things that were doen to him and what he did when his hollow took over, she never saw him like this. She remembered how he looked when he saw his first hollow, but that couldn't be compared to what he looked like today, before he ran away, his entire body was shaking. She didn't know what to do and blamed herself for not noticing his problems and everything that happened to Ichigo, she was the one who made his life a total mess, even though he didn't think so, it was the truth. She lay down on her bed thinking things over and trying to imagine what Ichigo would do and say if he saw her like this.

This line of thoughts made her feel a little bit better, when she finally fell asleep.

_--- --- ---_

_I had to make this chapter longer, i was sooo short, you could hardly call it a chapter :P_

_What I really wanna know is.. does my english spellig suck?  
Cuz some of my friends say it does, So now i'm asking everyone who reads it!_

_R&R!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- ---_

This fanfic takes place _before_ the Arrancar-arc, and _after_ the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does.

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_--- ---_

_Wow, 6 reviews, that's more than any other chapter so far!  
Thanx!  
Anyway I'll stop rambling and start writing, hope you enjoy it  
(nn)_

--------------------------------------Chapter 10----------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the desert of white sand, Ichigo was still walking with no idea where he was going to, even after more than 6 hours of walking he could see nothing but white sand. He was getting tired, but continued walking until he found something .. well anything at all was good, but after about 40 minutes he collapsed, and not long after a shadow looked over his almost naked body. The shadowed person removed the bandages from his body, revealing a hole in his chest.

"Intresting, Aizen-Sama will like this" as he lifted Ichigo onto his shoulders and picked up Zangetsu, opened a portal and stepped through.

On the other side of the portal, was the gate of a giant white castle.

The man who found Ichigo had mint-blue hair and a hole, but not his chest, but in his stomach and looked human, except for the jaws of his broken hollow mask that seemed to be glued to his human looking jaw. His clothes were the opposite colour of shinigami uniforms, white.

After he passed through a pair of large doors he entered a huge white room where a man with brown hair sat in a strangely shaped throne, with two people behind him, one of them had silver/grey hair and closed eyes, while the other had black hair and lost his sight.

"What do you have there Grimmjow" the brown haired man asked.

"Something I found outside, I thought that it might interest you, Aizen-Sama" and bowed as he placed Ichigo on the floor, but kept Zangetsu in his hand, just in case he woke up.

When Aizen saw the hair colour he knew who lay there, when he took a closer look he noticed the hole, but no additional hollow like pieces on his face like Grimmjow's.

"Interesting, where did you find him?" Aizen asked intrested

"In the dessert, while making my rounds." he was still kneeling.

"Good, place him in a room and give him some clothes, That should make him feel better if we want him our side, now go and leave his zanpaktou here. We don't want him to run around and causing all sorts of trouble now do we?"

Grimmjow placed the zanpaktou on the ground and picked Ichigo up and left.

Arrived at the designated room, he placed Ichigo in with some of his own clothes. Since he looked about the same size in clothes, even though he was a somewhat bigger than the new arrival.

--- --- ---

After Ichigo opened his eyes, he remembered what happened back in Soul Society still not sure _how_ he managed to get away from that place, and walking endlessly in a white dessert. Now that he was completely awake, he noticed that he wasn't in the dessert anymore, but in a white room.

"Guess someone found me.." he looked at his chest ".. and found out" he sighted.

When he realized that Zangetsu wasn't in the room with him, he started looking around and saw some clothes.

"Guess I'm supposed to put this on or something, well better than walking around in my underwear" he muttered as he started to get dressed when he got fully dressed he couldn't help but notice that these clothes somehow reminded him of his shinigami uniform, but these were white, he didn't like to be reminded of Soul Society either way.

Someone started knocking on the door, causing Ichigo to snap out of his thoughts.

"Oy, you awake and dressed yet?" what was he supposed to answer?

"Eh.. yeah, just a sec." He decided to answer. And tried to hide his hole, but when he heard the door open, he remembered that they already knew, and didn't care anymore if anyone else found out.

When the person came inside Ichigo noticed that the person had mint-blue hair and

"A hole?!" Ichigo almost shouted "But.. you look human."

"Don't compare me with those weak things! You're one of us, so don't make that comparison again, if you value your life" Ichigo swallowed

"What did you mean when you said 'one of us' ?"

"We're Arrancar, half hollow half shinigami." and walked up to Ichigo and handcuffed him, he somehow felt that he belonged here, here there were people who were like him, and had a hole like a hollow. But that feeling didn't last long, the mint-blue haired guy took him to another room, when he entered he saw a face he saw before.

Aizen Sousuke, a former Shinigami captain, that betrayed Soul Society to go and rule the hollow world, Hueco Mundo. 'That must be where I am now' he thought.

"So we meet again, Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you remember me?"

"You're that Aizen guy that went to Hueco Mundo after you got something out of Rukia's body and betrayed Soul Society."

"Quite a good memory, you are indeed in Hueco mundo, and this White palace is called 'Las Noches'. I'm interested in that hole of yours, how did you get it?"

"How should I know, I just had it when I woke up one day" he said causualy

"That is impossible, when did you become a hybrid, or should I say A shinigami with the power of a hollow."

"I don't know! I don't even know kidou or how to control my reiatsu, how am I supposed to know how to make a hybrid, when you said that no one except Urahara-san knew h- .."

Then it hit him.

"Urahara! I was just another guinea pig to him! Everything he did to me .. I was just a way to test out his damn theories. If I ever see him again, I will kill him, for real this time!" He yelled at an invisible Urahara.

"What did he do to you? Tell me everything." Aizen said, slightly intrested.

"I have a condition, I want to join this side, since almost everyone I trusted lied to me. I have no reason to go back there, that Kurotsuchi guy will just cut me open again without sedation" he seriously said.

"That is what I was going to ask, to join this side, but first tell me everything Urahara Kisuke and others did you"

"Fine, just remove this handcuffs first, they're not really comfortable ." He said when an evil grin spread across his face

"Grimmjow, remove them"

"Hai." as he walked over to Ichigo "Just don't try anything, then you're mine to kill." he whispered to him while removing the cuffs. Ichigo rubbed his wrists.

"Now, tell me everything I want to know"

"Fine, just let me join this side and teach me everything I need to know when we finish"

"Agreed"

He started to tell him everything he wanted to know, he started with the day he met Rukia for the first time, and ended when he collapsed in the dessert, outside.

"Truly a unique way to make an hybrid." Aizen noted "By cutting the chain and stimulate the encroachment, to fasten the process, then regain lost shinigami powers at the same time as you transform into a hollow, but it can only work with someone who was shinigami before, or had shinigami powers of his own, which of your parents was a shinigami?"

"What?! Neither, my dad can't see souls, my mom died, protecting me from GrandFisher, Yuzu and Karin can't see souls but can sense them. They're my sisters" he added seeing how Aizen probably didn't knew who they were.

"Ulquiorra, show us the images from GrandFishers last battle." (1)

Another person came into the room, this one had green eyes, black hair and something that looked like a part of a hollow mask in his head and his skin was white, like he never went outside.

He gave Aizen a couple of photo's. "Do recognise this man?" he asked while handing a photo to Ichigo, who looked at it.

"No way! He never said anything, I never sensed anything .. He said he didn't see Rukia. Why?" he said while looking at a photo of his father, in a shinigami uniform, Kon inside his real body, and Urahara. "They all knew.. .. But never said anything .. those LIARS!" As he burst into rage, and Grimmjow had to restrain him, before he went after Aizen's throat.

"This man introduced himself as 'Kurosaki Isshin', your father. Is this correct?" he asked calmly, when Ichigo seemed to calmed down a bit

"Yes, that's my old man, but he lied, everyone lied to me, so what am I supposed to believe?" Ichigo answered, not sure of anything anymore.

"Anyway, I told you everything I know, when does the training start?" Ichigo said, trying to get his mind of the picture that showed two people who lied to him for a long time.

"Tomorrow, now go back to your room. And stay there, unless ordered otherwise" he looked at Grimmjow to take Ichigo back to his room, who complied.

When Ichigo got back in the room he woke up in, he remembered he forgot to ask Aizen when he would get back Zangetsu.

"I'll ask him tomorrow during training" and went to sleep in the strangely shaped bed in the white room.

"Why does everything has to be white in here?" and fell asleep thinking about what he might learn.

_--- --- ---_

_(1) GrandFisher and Isshin fought while Ichigo was being experimented on by Kurotsuchi._

_And that's chapter 10!_

_What do you think about Ichi teaming up with Aizen of his own- free- will?  
And I seem to like the word 'intresting' ... Oh well_

_R&R Please !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_This fanfic takes place before the Arrancar-arc, and after the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

--------------------------------------Chapter 11----------------------------------------

"Aizen-sama, is it really wise to train that boy? He can turn against us, especially when he comes in contact with people from his past." Ulquiorra stated, when Grimmjow and Ichigo had left the room.

"I intend to alter his memory. That way he won't even recognise his so-called friends, but he will remember how to fight." and took a zip from his tea "

Let the special sleeping gas into that room, and then take him to Room D-4."

"Hai, Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra bowed and left.

"Everything goes better than I planned." And Aizen took another zip of his tea.

--- ---

Ichigo was laying on the bed in his room, awake, he couldn't sleep, so much has happened in past gew days. He heard something being blown into his room. at first he thought it was the airco but when he started couching he knew he was wrong.

"What the hell?! " cough cough "Why is he doing this?" cough cough cough

"Guess I always will be a guinea pig, no matter where I go, or what I do" and let himself fall back down on the bed.

He just gave up, inhaling the gas freely instead of trying not to.

--- ---

After the gas took effect, some helpers, who had the shape af a human but were wearing complete hollow masks, entered the room and placed Ichigo on some kind of hospital bed to transport him to room D-4.

Halfway there, Ichigo started to move and vanished from their sight, they rang the alarm as fast as they could.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra arrived only a few seconds after the alarm first sounded.

"Explain what the hell happened here, where is that carrot?"

"OUR DEEPEST APOLOGIES! when we were transporting the new arrival, he suddenly started moving and disappeared, we were told he had been put to sleep with Aizen-sama's special sleeping gas." one of the masked helpers said to Grimmjow.

_"Oh, so that sleeping gas was special huh?"_ they heard a voice say, it sounded like Ichigo, but not quite the same.

_"So what was supposed to happen with MY body."_ He said as he came walking from the shadows, now that his face was visible, they could see an almost completed mask on his face, with black eyes and white pupils.

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra asked.

_"Me? I don't have a name, but this is my body now and I won't join this side, or any other side, I work alone, so tell that shit-haired leader that I'm leaving, and give me Zangetsu."_

"Oh, so you are the hollow side, so to speak." Aizen said when he appeared behind the hollow.

All the masked helpers bowed as soon as the realized Aizen was there.

_"So what if I am? I'm in control now, cuz Ichigo didn't give a damn what happened anymore, and I ain't gonna work with you, so give me Zangetsu, and I'll be on my way."_

He said as he held out his arm, waiting to receive is Zanpaktou.

But Aizen didn't give him his zanpaktou, instead he cut of the outstreched arm.

And an loud cry followed that could be heard deep in the dessert. The hollow grabbed his now bleeding shoulder. But looked up at Aizen, and started laughing. Nobody had any idea why he was so happy that his arm got cut off, that was until he tried to strangle Grimmjow with the arm that was just cut off.

"Intresting, rapid or instant regeneration." Aizen said in a relaxed tone as he cut off both arms this time, and they grew back almost instantly this time.

_"I told ya, shit for brains, that ain't gonna work."_ He said mockingly.

Because of his boasting he didn't notice that Aizen started to chant a incantation. "Sealing spell 99, Eternal Darkness" and the hollow could feel himself being sucked back into the inner-world, and chained to one of the sideway skyscrapers, with night black chains, that went around his ankles, wrists and neck. The outside of the body fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra started "What was the need to cut off his arms a second time?"

"I wanted to know for sure if it was rapid or instant regeneration, as you could see it was instant. This can be useful in further examination." He explained.

"Now take him to room D-4"

All the masked helpers complied at once, and put Ichigo's limp body back on the hospital bed and continued on their way to room D-4.

"Grimmjow, destroy those three arms and clean up this hall" Aizen and Ulquiorra went on their way, following the masked helpers. Grimmjow wanted to destroy the arms, but they already vaporized into thin air, so he cleaned up the hall and went to the trainings hall where he started to train.

--- ---

They all arrived in the room, Ichigo was placed on a table with all kind of inscriptions on it. Aizen started to draw similar symbols on Ichigo's upper body and face, everyone left the room quietly.

After he was finished painting the body, he walked to a cabinet, the only other thing in the room aside from the table, everything else was just white. He got a scroll from the cabinet and started to read it out loud, what he spoke was an unknown language.

When he finished, Ichigo sat up straight, eyes wide open but were empty of any emotion or thought.

"Your name is Angra Mainyu (1) and you only exist to serve me, I am the one created you, and will only listen to me. You cannot disobey me, your life, body and soul are mine. Your will begin training first thing tomorrow morning, your trainings partner will be Grimmjow."

He painted the kanji for 'Erase' on the palm of his hand and pressed it against Ichigo's forehead, and the kanji moved from Aizen's hand to Ichigo's forehead where it faded into the skin.

"State your name and purpose here." he said

"My name is Angra Mainyu, and I only live to serve Aizen-sama" he said as he stood up and bowed to his master.

"I obey every order I am given, because Aizen-sama is the one who created me and granted me my life. My life and body and soul belong to him, I am just a tool for him to achieve his goals."

"Correct, now why don't you go to one of the Rukongai districts in Soul Society, to get something to eat, you haven't eaten yet, you'll need your strength for the training tomorrow." He said to his new follower who was still bowing.

"Ulquiorra, tell Grimmjow to come here, I need him to keep an eye on Angra-kun when he's eating." Ulquiorra nodded and left to get Grimmjow.

--- --- ---

_(1) Means "evil spirit" in Avestan. In Persian mythology Angra Mainyu was the god of darkness, death and destruction, the enemy of Ahura Mazda(1+)  
Ichi is kida an evil spirit, and when brainwahed he kinda becomes ... different, and is an enemy of Sousuke-chan  
_**and  
**_(1+) Means "lord of wisdom" in Avestan. In_ _Persian mythology Ahura Mazda was the supreme creator, and the god of light, truth, and goodness.  
since Sousuke-chan. Is kinda smart and is a wannabe 'god' I thought it was kinda fitting  
----------------------  
__Plz don't kill me for brainwashing Ichi!  
Aizen just prefers to have complete control than just someone's word, seeing he dosn't trust ppl easy, it he trusts anyone at all, and knowing Ichi he wouldn't fight his friends even though he kinda hates them, that's just the way he is._

_Oh, and could ya lemme know what ya think about his 'new' name? I had trouble finding one, when I first wrote it he was just calles_ (Ichi)

_R&R__please!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- ---_

_This fanfic takes place before the Arrancar-arc, and after the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_--- ---_

_Looks like I didn't make any enemys with the brainwashing (sigh of relief)  
Ok, on to the next chapter, one of the longer ones, enjoy!_

--------------------------------------Chapter 12----------------------------------------

A few minutes later Ulquiorra returned with Grimmjow and already had explained the order.

"I'm here" Grimmjow said "Can I eat as well, or is this just an look-out job?"

"Just watch him, and stop him if he gets to far, or disobeys the order"

"How did he become all dog like? He wasn't like this when you spoke to him yesterday"

"I just gave him the _special_ treatment." Aizen answered with a small grin.

Grimmjow thought about what that special treatment would be, but decided that he was better off not knowing.

"Okay, carrot, let's go" but Angra didn't move "Oy, carrot, I'm talking to you!"

"His name is Angra Mainyu, a new start ought to have a new name don't you agree?"

"Guess so, Okay Angra let's go" he said while opening a small portal to Rukongai.

Grimmjow walked through the portal, and Angra soon followed.

When they arrived at the other side Angra just stood there, looking at everyone, and heared his stomach growl.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Grimmjow said, irritated, because he wasn't allowed to eat anything while he was keeping an eye out on Angra.

He made his decision, a fat looking man, most flesh, most taste he thought, he didn't even realize he turned into his hollow form, when he went straight at the man. When he came out of the bushes they were 'hiding' people started screaming and running at the sight of Angra's hollow form. Grimmjow also came out of the bushes and killed the people who were trying to get away by leaving the village, it would be trouble if one of the villagers were to warn Seireitei who would probably sent captains who would find them, and that could put Aizen's plan in danger.

After Angra finished the man, he sensed who had the highest reiatsu, apart from Grimmjow and himself. This time he jumped at man who was defending his family, he killed and ate the man and his family without regret or a second thought, four shinigami who were in town to keep bandits in check came running to the source of the panic zanpaktous drawn.

When they saw the hollow they attacked it but Angra stopped them, one with each hand, one with his tail, which he swung with shinigami and all at the last one. All four of them were killed and Angra continued to eat the villagers, saving the shinigami for desert.

"Grimmjow, here have some" as he held one of the dead shinigami in his clawed hand and wanting to give it to him "These shinigami taste better than these town people!"

He continued on the other two, when he was finished he threw the fourth also at Grimmjow.

"I'm done, you have that one, since ya didn't get to eat" and the hollow body broke into pieces and disappeared, leaving Angra, wearing his new clothes, standing there. He walked over to Grimmjow who just finished eating his shinigami's,

"Let's go back" he said "We have training in the morning" and he opened a gate and they went back, leaving a ravaged village without people behind.

--- ---

Half an hour had passed before Renji appeared in the village, he came to see why the four shinigami didn't report back. When he arrived at the village where the shinigami were supposed to be, he saw the ground stained with blood and 4 zanpaktou, which he recognised as the ones from the shinigami, he started to search the village for survivors, anyone. He found a woman who was just barely alive.

"Who did this?" he asked, he needed an answer "Ho.. Holl .. hollow" she managed to say with her last breath.

"How the hell did a hollow get into Soul Society? I must report this to Kuchiki-Taichou"

And he left in a hurry.

"Kuchiki-Taichou" Renji shouted as he saw his captain "We have a major problem!"

"What is it Renji?" he answered in his normal emotionless voice.

"There was a hollow that ate the entire 46th district in Rukongai! I went to check on the shinigami stationed there because they didn't report on time, when I arrived, their zanpaktou were on the ground that was filled with blood, I found a woman, barley alive, and with her last breath she said; 'hollow'." he finished, he was out of breath and taked faster than normal.

"That is indeed a problem, I'll report this to Yamamoto-taicho. Continue to search that area to see if the hollow is still there, and if you find it, kill it." and Byakuya left, leaving his Vice-Captain behind.

"Better get going then." and he headed back to the 46th district.

--- ---

Angra and Grimmjow reported back to Aizen, as soon as they came back.

"So did you enjoy your little meal?" Aizen asked

"Yes, Aizen-sama. I thank you" he said while bowed for his master.

"Go back to your rooms, training starts tomorrow morning"

"Hai, Aizen-sama" both bowed and left for their room.

"Aizen-sama, why did you let him go back there just to eat a few very weak souls?"

"Just in case his memories do return, he can't go back to Soul Society, he ate innocent souls, of his own free will, they will not allow him to stay. So his only option is to come back here. See it as an extra precaution." Aizen said, while zipping his tea.

"Ulquiorra, prepare tomorrow's training for Angra, start with his transformation skills."

--- ---

Next morning Angra reported to Aizen and Ulquiorra in the training room, and a few minutes later Grimmjow as well.

"Angra, how is your reiatsu control?" Ulquiorra asked, Aizen wanted to study his behaviour during training because he wanted to know how Ichigo was able to beat Byakya with BanKai, when he only got his shinigami powers twoand a half months earlier.

"I' not sure how far my control goes, Ulquiorra-san" Angra said.

"Then show me how well you can control your hollow transformation"

"I can't transform when I want to, I- " he started but was cut off by Grimmjow

"Liar, then what did you do yesterday? You transformed into a hollow, and back when you finished eating."

"Is this true?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah, but I can't remember how I did that though." And he scratched the back of his head

"Then take this" and he threw an nameless zanpaktou at Angra

"Go back to your room and learn it's name, use it to trigger the transformation" and he turned around when Angra asked

"Where can I find Zangetsu? I can't find the sword, even though he's still with me, in my soul" Aizen was somewhat surprised at this question, a zanpaktou is part of the shinigami's reaistu, so he remembered, but still.. so soon.

"You can have him when you finish your training." Aizen decided.

"Hai, thank you Aizen-sama!" and he left for his room.

--- ---

When he went entered his room and sat down on the ground, put the nameless zanpaktou on the floor, and put some of his hollow's reiatsu in it and closed his eyes.

He entered his inner world, with the sideway skyscrapers, he saw Zangetsu, and a white version of himself trapped within night black chains, but he appeared to be unconscious and left him alone, then he saw something that looked like a white version of Zangetsu. When he walked towards it, he felt threatened by him, when he came within a 3 meter radius, the white Zangetsu attacked him, forcing him to transform into a hollow, and Angra jumped back. When he noticed that he was turned into his hollow form, he felt even more confident and leaped at the White Zangetsu who attacked him with a red bladed sword which he broke with one of his claws, and using the other one to cut him in half, only to reappear behind Angra, completely intact. He prepared for another attack but he was stopped.

"My name is Diablos(1). Use me and learn to control your tranformation so that we can fight together." And with that he disappeared and re-appeared next to the black Zangetsu, who were looking at the chained up white version of himself, and what looked like, discussing something, but he didn't care, and went back to the outside world. Where he picked up Diablos and went back to the trainings room to let them know that he now knew the name of the new zanpaktou. But no one was there, it was then that he realized that is was deep into the night, and went back to his room to get some sleep.

That night he had a dream, it was raining and a boy was walking along a road with a woman, but he couldn't see their faces or shape clearly, like through a window covered with raindrops on a semi dark night. He felt.. safe when he looked at this woman .. Then he saw what looked like a girl standing near a river, ready to dive in, the kid wanted to save her, and ran as fast as he could .. when suddenly everything went black.

When the light returned the woman lay dead, soul less on the wet grass filled with her blood, the boy said something to the woman, but couldn't understand what he said, but he knew one thing certain, he was sad and crying.

He woke up, and still crying, but didn't know why. He wiped away his tears and turned his mind on the training in the morning, and went back to sleep.

_--- --- ---_

_(1.1) Diablo spanish for devil  
(1.2) Diablos is the name of a 'GuardianForce/GF' in FinalFantsy VIII  
and since he kinda transforms into a 'devil/demon' I thought it was fitting, thus the red blade._

_What do ppl think about Ichi as a slave to Aizen? I wanted Ichi to be a bad-guy for a change..  
(hides behind my manga collection)_

_R&R! Please!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- ---_

_This fanfic takes place before the Arrancar-arc, and after the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_--- ---_

_Ichi was able to use his hollow powers, cuz only HIchi's conciousness is sealed, not the hollow powers, and he was able to remember Zangetsu because Aizen sealed all his memories, except the ones that contain his fighting moves, Aizen is a master of sealing spells and memory modification, well at least in my fic he is.Oh, and when he transformed in Rukingai, it was instinct.  
When I said evil-Ichi, I meant about him joining up with Sousuke-chan._

--------------------------------------Chapter 13----------------------------------------

When Angra awoke the next morning, he still felt a bit uneasy about the dream, after all he never has been outside Las Noches, but it felt so..._ so real._

"Just forget it, it can't be from my memories." He muttered to himself. As he went to the training room for further instructions. When he arrived everyone was already there.

"You are 15 minutes late, explain yourself" Ulquiorra demanded to know.

"What!" as he turned around to look at the clock, which read 05:15. His eyes grew a bit wider.

"My deepest apologies!" he said while quickly bowing.

"That still doesn't explain why you arrived late."

"Last night after I got Diablos's name, I went to sleep and had a dream. That must the reason for me coming late"

"What was the dream about?" Aizen asked, slightly interested.

"About a boy who was walking with a woman along a road, the boy tried to save someone was about to jump into a wild river, but then everything went black, and when the light returned the woman was dead, but the strange thing is that I could feel what that boy probably must have felt. But I don't understand why I had that dream, seeing that I've never left Las Noches since my creation."

"Intresting, come to the main hall after training" Aizen left the room.

"Well then, how about you show us your released state" Ulquiorra spoke as Aizen had left the room.

"Hai Ulquiorra-san" and Angra put his hand on the hilt of his new zanpaktou, and as he pulled it out of the sheath said "Annihilate them, Diablos" and there he stood, completely transformed into his hollow form, Diablos's blade was surrounded by crimson red and black reiatsu, expanding it's reach and giving it an dangerous look.

"Quite a fast learner. Now change back and try to release just one arm, instead of your entire body."

"Hai, Ulquiorra-san" and he sheathed Diablos, returning to his normal form. He started to try and transform just his arm, Ulquiorra left Grimmjow to overlook the training while he went back to Aizen.

--- ---

"Aizen-sama, he learned the name of the zanpaktou and mastered the 'release' within a day, he shows great potential."

"Intresting, I'll need to reseal his memories after I meet him in the main hall, to be sure he won't remeber any more of his past than he alreay did." Aizen finished and nodded to Ulquiorra that he could leave, who left.

--- ---

"NO BAKA!" Grimmjow yelled, as Angra transformed his entire left side into a hollow, while the right was still normal.

"I said only activate the reiatsu in your ARM, not the complete left side" the hollow body broke and vaporized. "Now try again!"

Angra concentrated reiatsu in his left arm, and activated it, his arm, starting with his hands slowly became claws with razor-sharp edges that could easily rip a person to shreds, his arms became broader and were covered with black stripes, then it continued past his shoulder-

"Oy, far enough already!" Grimmjow jelled which caused to Angra to snap out his concentration, breaking the partly transformed arm to bits, leaving his normal arm behind.

"Why did you break the arm? Again!"

"You got me out of my concentration! If you didn't I wo-" Angra started but was cut of by Grimmjow

"You went past the line we discussed before! So I had to stop you!"

"I was planning on trying something!"

"And what would that be?! growing an extra head to think?!"

"To go a little further than jut my arm, then I get those spikes on my back and shoulders, that way I'm more dangerous!"

"I don't care! We're training you to transform part of your body, just do what you'te told by Aizen-sama!"

When the name of his master was mentioned, he fell silent.

Suddenly Angra stretched his arm out to his side, black reiatsu started to swirl around the arm which was slowly beginning to change, when the reiatsu left, his arm was perfectly transformed up to the place they discussed.

When Grimmjow walked over to him to inspected the arm when suddenly he found himself looking straight to the clawed index and middle finger when reiatsu started to gather at the fingertips, ready to shoot a cero at close range, just then Grimmjow realized how high Angra's reiatsu was. Who suddenly started laughing, let the arm break and cero disappear.

"You didn't really think that I would shoot you?" looking up at the stupefied look of his trainings partner. And then stated to laugh again.

"Sh- SHUT UP!" and he attacked Angra, but he just laughed as he just transformed his hand and left 4 undeep scratches across Grimmjow's chest.

He turned around and left to look for Aizen in the main hall.

--- ---

"Aizen-sama" and he bowed for his master "I finished my training for the day"

"I see, what I called you here for is your clothes. Everyone has a different one, as you might have noticed, you and Grimmjow wear the same." He handed Angra a new white coat, this one was long, just as long as his pants with middle long arm sleeves, the coat was hold together in front with what looked like a belt. **(a/n: kinda like Dante's red coat in DMC3)**

His hole was still visible, not like he cared if anyone saw it, everyone here had one, well almost everyone with the exception the ex-shinigami captains, Aizen, Tousen and Gin.

"Aizen-sama, can I have Zangetsu back, I'd like to train with both of them at once." He asked while he bowed again.

Aizen just stared at Angra.

"Come with me, when we finish you can get back your zanpaktou."

"Hai, Aizen-sama, thank you very much!!" and he followed his master to the same room where he was 'reborn'.

"Lay down on the table. And close your eyes" He said while starting to write symbols on Angra's body, and chanting an incantation in the same unknown language he used before.

He wrote the kanji for 'seal' on the palm of his hand and pressed it against Angra's forehead, where it disappeared into his skin.

"From now on you shouldn't have any dreams. And here's your zanpaktou."

When he handed it over. Angra looked happy like a kid who just got his bithday present early, and went back to his room. Looking for a way to seal this giant kitchen knive, it wasn't handy to carry it around like this. Diablos had the form of a normal sized katana, so why not this one? and he started trying all kind of different techniques on Zangetsu.

_--- --- ---_

_I hope you like the new 'Ichi' I created, What do you think about his new clothes?  
Ichigo in a white Dante coat, without a shirt, showing off the hole in his chest (starts drooling Xp)  
If you want evil Ichi, you'll have to wait for chapter 17. _

_R&R please!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- ---_

_This fanfic takes place before the Arrancar-arc, and after the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_--- ---_

_Somehow ppl are forgetting that that his is my **FIRST **FanFic ever, please keep that in mind, as well as the fact that english isn't my native language, and i'm still learning, not everything is perfect from the start.. And to make it worse, my spelling-control has died, I have no idea how ..  
So be prepared for crappy spelling and stuff like that, in this chapter and probably the others as well._

--------------------------------------Chapter 14----------------------------------------

"Aizen-sama" Grimmjow said as he walked into the room.

"The growth rate of Angra is incredible, today he mastered the transformation _and_ used cero."

"When do you think we'll be able to use him."

"If he continues at the same rate as he is now. By the end of the week"

"That would be good, go take him to Rukongai and celebrate his growth or something, you can eat aswell, if you feel like it. Now leave"

Grimmjow bowed and left for Angra's room

--- ---

"Yo, come out! We're going out for a late night snack."

But there was no answer, so he let himself in.

When he entered he saw Angra wearing a black outfit, and a slim black sword.

"What the hell? You got the wrong clothes, we're white, the shinigami are black."

"I know that, but this is my BanKai, 'Tensa Zangetsu'" Angra said

"I don't know how I know this, but this is a shinigami's ability. When did I learn it?"

"Why do you care? Just accept that you have that nice little trick, and you can use it to defeat those shinigami with their own technique." He said while starting to smile

"Now let's go"

"How do you open a gate?" he asked with intrest as he cancelled his BanKai.

"Just concentrate on the pace you want to go, and imagine a gate" as he demonstrated "See, now let's get ready to eat" and they both went through.

"But what if you want to go to a new destination, one where you've never been, what then?"

"Then just think about where you wanna go, and again, imagine a gate big enough to get through."

Before they exited the gate, they suppressed their reiatsu, and now stood behind a couple of trees, big enough to hide them from view. They looked around to see where they ware and noticed that they were lucky, seeing they arrived next to a shinigami trainings camp, with 30 students and 2 teachers. They looked at each other, ginned at each other and, transformed. They killed everyone they came across, it would be troublesome if someone got away,

When they sensed everyone was dead they started on the bodies, 15 students, and one teacher each. When they were almost finished, Grimmjow sensed another shinigami coming their way,

"There is another one comming this way, and he's stronger than the ones we just ate" he said as he looked at directiom the shinigami came from

"Should we kill him or let him get reinforcements and eat them all?" Angra asked

"If we let him live he will contact others, and Seireitei will send more shinigami, maybe more than we can handle, and..." he stopped talking

"What is it this time?"

"There's two more, and they are also headded this way"

"This could get annoying if we're discovered, we'd better go" Grimmjow said

"But I have a bad taste from those students"

"We go, NOW" he opened the gate, and they went back.

--- ---

When the three shinigami arrived, and saw that the camp was empty, and bloodied zanpaktou lay everywhere, they counted and saw that it was the entire camp including the teachers.

"We must report this to Yamamoto-taichiou, the only thing I can think of if that a hollow managed to get here, ate everyone and left" the first said

"There might have been two!" a second one noticed

"What makes you say that?" the third asked.

"I found two different footprints"

"We have to- " the first started, when Ukitake arrived at the village

"What happened here!" He said upon seeing the bloodied zanpaktou's and the tents that were torn apart.

"Ukitake-taichou, We believe that 2 hollow managed to get here, ate and left."

"I must return to Seireitei, and report this, you search the area and kill the hollows if you find them."

Each one of the shinigami went their own direction, and Ukitake went back to Seireitei.

--- ---

He reached the outer wall of Seireitei where he started coughing up blood

"Not now, why now." and he stood coughing until someone from 4th division found him, it was Hanatro.

"Ukitake taichou! Why are you- !! You're sick, I'll take you to Unohana-taicho right away!" Ukitake wanted to protest but didn't have the strength to do so.

"Ukitake-taichou, what happened that made you this sick?" Unohana asked.

"Please, I need to talk to Yamamoto-taichou, fast", and started coughing again.

"I'll ask Yamamoto-taicho to come here, You just rest up for when he gets here" and she waked away. When he calmed down and his coughing lessened Yamamoto came walking in.

"What was so urgent that couldn't wait?"

"I was supposed to go to an outdoor camp, to teach them about hollows and how to beat them, but when I got there, they were all dead, gone. Eaten by hollows it seemed according to the shinigami who arrived there before me and started to investigate, they found 2 different footprints an-" he started coughing like mad, Unohana came in and gave him a drink to lessen his cough, when he finished she left again.

"If what you say is true, then we have a bigger problem than that" Yamamoto said with a worried face.

"What do you mean, Yamamoto-taicho?" he managed to ask between coughs

"A few days back a heard a similar report from Kuchiki-taicho, then it was the 46th district that was completely eaten, a survivor managed to tell Vice-captain Abarai that it was an hollow before she died."

"That means that hollows can freely enter Rukongai!" Ukitake said shocked, and he started coughing again.

"Yes, we can't evacuate every single soul from Rukongai, so we must place shinigami in each district. I'll arrange a captains meeting so soon as I can, hoe you'll be better than" dnd he left.

--- ---

Not even a hour later a captain's meeting was held, and Yamamoto opened the meeting

"We are having problems with Rukongai security."

"What happened?" Hitsugaya asked.

"In the past week," Yamamoto began

"we lost the souls that were living in the 46th district and a group of shinigami in training as well as their teachers. It appears that hollows can now freely enter rukongai, when they want to."

"Have we had any luck with identifying these hollows? We have their footprints am I correct" Komamura stated.

"We have their prints, but they are not in our database, which means that they are new hollows that joined forces with Aizen, or created by him using hougyoku" Kurotsuchi said.

"So what do you want to do Yama-jii? We can't evacuate everyone, and leaving them, is like handing them over an a silver plate" Shunshui added.

"Indeed we can't evacuate them, but we can protect them. Each Division must choose at least 14 people, it we want 3 shinigami in each district."

"What do we do if those get eaten?" Hitsugaya asked

"Heh, then they just have to kill them. Only weaklings get eaten" Zaraki answered.

"Since we do not know what kind of hollow we are dealing with, use caution and make your choices based on strength and intelligence" Yamamoto finished.

"Dismissed"

And all captains left the meeting hall.

--- ---

That evening each captain, and Vice-Captains from 3rd , 5th , 9th division, made their selection, and the selected were sent to their assigned district, each captain was supposed to make a round and to see wether the shinigami were still alive, or that they had been eaten.

They selected high ranking members, so that if the hollows did return, they could at least put up a fight if needed.

_--- --- ---_

_Well that's 14  
And for a change I don't have anything to write or ask, just a 'Thank you' for putting up with my writing and taking your time to read my fic.  
__Arigatou! (bows)_

_I hope I spelled that correctly_

_R&R Please!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- ---_

_This fanfic takes place before the Arrancar-arc, and after the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_--- ---_

_evilchild666 pointed out in a reviw that it's Yamamoto-**sou**-tichou, and I knew there was something else, but couldn't remeber what it was. So I just left it '-taichou' only, and would edit when I found out, which I clearly didn't ..  
TNX! for telling me! I'll remember!  
It might be a bit gross at the end, be prepared_

--------------------------------------Chapter 15----------------------------------------

In the white palace, Las Noches, Angra finished another day of training, and had now mastered his transformation, cero, how to fight with his two Zanpaktou, Zangetsu and Diablos, and was now learning kidou and advanced reiatsu control from Aizen and Ulquiorra.

"Here, memorize these, for tomorrow" and Aizen handed a sheet of paper to Angra who bowed and left for his room to study the incantations for the kidou attacks.

"Grimmjow" Aizen said

"Hai?" he said while walking towards him.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be fighting Angra as part of the training"

Grimmjow nodded and left for his room. Wondering how much stronger Angra became since he found him in the dessert, he knew Angra had higher reiatsu, but that was no guarantee that he was stronger when it came to brute strength.

--- ---

Next morning they both arrived in the training room and saw Aizen.

"Starting today you are fighting each other using techniques that you have learned, transforming is allowed in every battle, but only if you are close to defeat."

"Each fight you will chose one technique, cero, a kidou spell, use of Zanpaktou or hand to hand combat. Fight each other using that thechnique only. The one who breaks any of this rules during a battle will receive punishment. Start when ready." And walked away.

"So what do wanna use first?" Grimmjow asked Angra

"How about Kidou? I memorized some incantations last night, so I'd be a good opportunity to test them out on a living target."

"Whatever makes you happy" he said in a confident voice as they walked to their starting positions, and started fighting.

When the day was over they both were tired, sweaty and hungry. Angra had won all fights they fought.

"Let's sneak back to one of those food points, I'm HUNGRY!" Angra complained.

"If we're found out, we're dead! .. .._again_"

"Then we must just make sure we don't get caught" A mischivous grin appeared on his face.

"If we are found out, you're the one taking all the blame."

"Fine, come to my room in about an hour" and Angra hurried back to his room, pracising shunpo along the way.

--- ---

"Hurry up!" Angra opened the door when he sensed Grimmjow coming.

Angra opened a portal to the first district they went to, the 46th.

"When did you learn to do that?" he asked shocked "I just told you how to once"

"Yeah, and that's all I need, I'm a fast learner, remember the kidou spells I used today? I only got a paper yesterday with the spells on it. Anyway, let's hurry" he said while stepping through the portal.

Before they exited they suppressed their reiatsu as much as they could and hid behind a couple of thick bushes as soon as they came out of the portal.

"Looks like the shinigami are patrolling this district since out last meal, and maybe all the others as well." Angra noticed

"So what now smartass?" Grimmjow added, "If we reopen the portal they can follow us, so-"

"We gotta eat them, good thing they smell good" as an loud growl came from his stomach.

Angra was on his way to the closest shinigami before Grimmjow could say it's a bad idea. One of the three looked around and recognised Angra as Ichigo.

"Hey, aren't you that former Ryoka that managed to beat Kuchiki-taicho?"

"Nope, that wasn't me" he said with a fake smile and voice

"Cuz if I was he wouldn't be a taichou anymore, now would he?"

"Why is that?" one of the three shinigami asked

"Cuz I would have eaten him"

"WHAT!" the three shinigami screamed in union. It was then that they noticed the hole in his chest, before they had only eyes for his face and bright orange hair.

"He has a hole, like a hollow? Could _you_ be the hollow that entered before and destroyed villages in Rukongai" one of them said pointing a finger at the hole in Angra's chest

"I didn't destroy them, I just ate everyone, and if things got destroyed, it was because they didn't co-operate when I was eating" he said it like it was normal to eat all the people in a village.

When they wanted to draw their zanpaktou, Angra used two kidou spells, one to seal their movements and the other to seal their voice, so that they couldn't scream for help.

"Grimmjow, I said that it all would work out, now it's time to eat" and Grimmjow came from the bushes and transformed by releasing his zanaktou, Angra did the same, but without his zanpaktou. And they started on their freshly caught meal.

When they were done they returned to Angra's room, where they found Aizen and Ulquiorra waiting for an explanation.

"Aizen-sama" they both kneeled

"We got hungry and went back to Rukongai to eat, it was my idea and asked Grimmjow to come along. So all the blame goes to me." Angra quickly said.

"Aizen-sama" Grimmjow started

"When we were there, we noticed that they were patrolling the 46th district, and perhaps every other district as well. I don't know the situation inside Seireitei, but district 46 was swarming with shinigami"

"That is quite useful information, nevertheless Angra, you will be punished for acting without orders. Come with me" and he followed his master.

"Why did you leave without permision"

"I was hungry, and didn't think things through, my deepest apologies, it'll never happen again!"

"You will have a slow amputation, of both your arms." He calmly said

"I will inject you with a potion so that your arms won't grow back immediately, but after an hour or 7, maybe more, it's still is under development."

"Understood"

"After this, it's time for you training session. Be prepared."

When they entered the room, Ulquiorra stood ready with the injections. Angra took of his coat, and sat down on what looked like a dentist chair.

"Go ahead" Aizen said to Ulquiorra who injected the potion into both shoulders.

He filched a little when he saw the cold needle pierced his warm skin, Aizen gave Ulquiorra a scalpel and helping himself to another one, they started the amputation, he tried not to scream, but let out a small 'Argh!' when Aizen came to some muscles and nerves, Angra had the weird feeling that he went though something like this before, a few moments later he felt his master cut through the last pieces of flesh and saw his arm come off and be destroyed by a low level fire kidou spell. Aizen got some alcohol to clean the 'wound', they didn't want him to die of bloodloss or infections, and bandaged it up. Angra turned his head to see how far Ulquiorra was with his other arm, he was roughly halfway the arm when he got trouble when he reached the bone.

"Aizen-sama, it seems this scalpel is no longer sharp enough to cut through his bone"

"Intresting, looks like his bones have become stronger, Just use another scalpel and finish quickly, or he'll make Grimmjow wait" Ulquiorra continued with the bone that had broken his previous scalpel.

Angra noticed that this scalpel was a lot more sharper than the one he used before, since he was almost finished, and after the arm was off Aizen started to clean this side with alcohol aswell, and bandaged him to prevent that it kept bleeding. Ulquiorra destroyed this arm as well, and put Angra's coat back on and tied the front so it couldn't fall off when he was fighting.

--- ---

Angra left to find Grimmjow already in the training room, when he saw his trainings partner who just started at him

"Where did you leave your arms?" Grimmjow asked confused seeing the empty sleeves of Angra's coat.

"Punishment, I got my arms cut off while being conscious, and I can't grow them back because of this potion, but it wears off in about 7 or 8 hours, so let's just train till then."

"How will you fight like th-" when a cero shot past his ear.

"Like that, so let's make today's technique 'cero'" and they started fighting.

_--- --- ---_

_I know this is a bit of a late notice, but Grimmjow is also a newbie here. Not the cocky Espada from the manga.  
Come to think of it, the Espada are yet to be formed, thus non existing._

_I'll post chapter 16 right after this one, it's kinda really short so see it as an extention of this chapter. _

R&R! Please!


	16. Chapter 16

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- ---_

_This fanfic takes place before the Arrancar-arc, and after the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_--- ---_

_Like I said on the end of chapter 15, this chapter is short._

--------------------------------------Chapter 16----------------------------------------

In Soul Society, Byakuya was making his rounds to check up on the shinigami who were sent on patrol in the rukongai districts, but when he arrived in the 46th district, he saw the zanpaktou of his 3rd, 5th and 9th seat laying on the ground, in a puddle of blood. He picked up the three zanpaktou and went back to Seireitei, to report that the hollows came again.

--- ---

"Yamamoto-taichou, I have here the zanpaktou of the shinigami who were patrolling the 46th district." And he showed them to him.

"This is disturbing news, they were from your division, were they not"

"Correct, they were 3rd, 5th and 9th seat of the 6th division."

"That means that the hollows are at the level of a Vice-Captain or even higher, which is disturbing news. We must recall all shinigami from Rukongai, we can't afford to lose more, training new shinigami takes too much time.. Notify the other captains of the meeting."

--- ---

About an hour later the meeting started, when all captains were present Yamamoto said

"We have confirmed that the hollows that invaded Rukongai several times, are most likely Vice-captain level or higher"

The captains were shocked by this disturbing news and started talking to each other.

"We base this on the fact that the 3rd, 4th and 9th seat of the 6th division died, and were probably eaten, seeing that their zanpaktou is the only thing we have left of them."

They all went quiet at the news, thinking how their family's would take the news and what they were supposed to do now.

"Than what are we supposed to do now?" Ukitake asked "If they really are Vice-captain level or higher, than we don't have enough people to protect everyone, maybe not even enough for Seireitei alone."

"So what do you suggest Ukitake, that we withdraw everyone from Rukongai and leave them there unprotected?" Shunshui asked

"I know it's not the best option, but we have only have about 23 people who are strong enough, and that isn't enough, to protect every district, _and_ Seireitei."

No one said anything, they knew he was right.

"Is it possible that these hollows are somehow connected to Aizen?" Hitsugaya suddenly asked.

"If they really are sent by him, we're going to get a difficult time ahead of us. And who knows how many more he's got, or even stronger than this one."

"Now that we are on the subject, do we know where Kurosaki Ichigo went? What if _he's_ the one eating souls?" Byakuya said. "We know he ate souls before"

And they all went quiet

"That would be a serioius problem" Yamamoto started

"Since that boy managed to beat Zaraki _and_ Kuchiki-taichou with BanKai. And now that he somehow obtained hollow powers, there is no limit to the power he can achive"

"Isn't he unable to control his reiatsu for some reason?" Ukitake asked while thinking back when he and Rukia sat down and talked about what happened when she was in Karakura town.

"If that is the case than how did he mange to escape us?" Hitsugaya shot back.

"He isn't the main problem anymore, the problem is how we are going to protect as many as we can."

"Then are we really going to call them back?"

"Yes, training new shinigami just takes too much time, and we don't know what Aizen is planning, or when he will make a move. So call everyone back at once."

"And as a precaution, no one is allowed to go out alone, always with 2 or more. And not after 22:00 hours (1)." Ukitake added.

Yamamoto nodded "Now go!"

All captains left to get their subordinates back from Rukongai.

**--- --- ---**

_(1) 22:00 is the same as 10 o'clock at night... I prefer a 24h clock_

_Ok this was a bit shorter than the others, but I have no idea how those meeting go..  
or how long they go on .. when they have to decide things like this.  
Sorry for that._

_R&R please!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- ---_

_This fanfic takes place before the Arrancar-arc, and after the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_--- ---_

_I have no idea how Hougyoku works or how it's supposd to work. So I decided that damn thing it's still 'asleep'  
And remember that this takes place about 2 weeks after Ichi retuned from SS, and Aizen couldn't find out how Hougyoku worked in that short amount of time._

--------------------------------------Chapter 17----------------------------------------

Over in Las Noches preparations were being made to enter Seireitei.

"Angra, you know what you must do, now open the gate to the library, we're leaving"

"Hai, Aizen-Sama" as he opened the gate to the Seireitei ,and they went through.

On the other side was a giant library, the biggest one Angra ever saw, and Aizen started searching the shelves for the information he needed, Angra leaned back against a bookcase and waited for his master to finish. He closed his eyes and started scanning the area for reiatsu, there was no one in the library. So he started to searching vicinity of the building.

--- ---

"Renji!" and when he looked around he saw Rukia standing there, he could tell that she wanted something

"What is it?"

"I need you to come with me to the library, I ordered the final volume of 'The Jade Hermitage' (1), a book I started reading when I was in the living world. And it should be arriving today. And since I'm not allowed to go alone, because of the hollow threat you're coming with me" she said happily. Renji wanted to refuse, but knew he'd get a headache if he did.

"Fine, get your zanpaktou then we go"

"Thank you Renji!" and she left, almost jumped of happiness.

--- ---

When they came near the library, they got a bad feeling, Angra knew they were coming.

Renji and Rukia entered the Library and saw Aizen looking through the books, relaxed, not caring that they entered the place, they froze for a moment before placing their hands on their Zanpaktou. They looked at each other and decided to attack Aizen, only to be stopped by a red bladed Zanpaktou that came from behind a bookcase, like it was sticking out of the shelves, not moving, hanging still in the air, keeping it's wielder hidden from view.

"Don't move an inch, if you value your lives" and Angra came from behind the bookcase, still pointing his Zanpaktou, Diablos at the throat his former friend.

"Ichigo! What are you doing with _him_!" Rukia screamed, pointing at Aizen

"Yeah, Ichigo why the hell are you attacking us? When your real enemy is standing behind you" Renji added.

"Aizen-sama's enemy's are my enemies. And who is this 'Ichigo' anyway?"

They both were taken aback by this response, it's not what they expected to hear, what did he say? He didn't know who Ichigo was, but _he_ is Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what happened to you?" Rukia asked in a trembling voice

"Why do you keep calling me 'Ichigo', my name is Angra Mainyu, not that it matters to you two, since you won't be alive that long" and he put Diablos back in the cimson coloured sheath on his back, that crossed with the black sheath of the now sealed Zangetsu.

"You've learned to control your reiatsu?" Renji asked uncertain. Now that Renji mentioned it she noticed it as well. Normally Ichigo's reiatsu was overflowing, and you could sense him from miles away, now he stood in front of them but they didn't sense anything, like he wasen't even there.

"What the hell? Of course I can, if wouldn't be able to, how was I supposed to sneak into Rukongai for a midnight snack?"

It took them a few seconds before they realized what he was talking about.

"So you're the hollow who was sneaking into Rukongai and ate all those souls"

"Most of the time I wasn't alone, but who cares?" he said looking happy.

Aizen was still searching the books in the back.

Rukia and Renji wondered how much stronger Ichigo had become after eating all those souls, and learning to control his reitsu.

"You're a Vice-Captain right? Can you use BanKai?" he asked with interest.

"How did you know I was a Vice-Captain if you're not Ichigo?"

"You're stronger than the thrash I ate a while ago, you look like a nice meal."

"Angra if you let him use BanKai, others will come and we have time for that. So just hurry up and kill them" Aizen said without looking up from the book he was searching.

"Fine, you want it, you're gonna get it at full power!, Rukia, stand back" and she backed up against the wall. "BAN KAI!"

---

Back at the Kuchiki mansion, Byakuya was looking for Rukia in her room.

"Kuchiki-sama, are you searching for something?" one of the servants asked.

"I'm looking for Rukia, I was near the library today and they said that they had an order for her, and asked if I could take it with me."

"But Rukia-sama left with Abarai-san to get the her order. Come to think of it, they left almost -" When Renji' reiatsu of s BanKai came crashing down on them.

Byakuya was gone.

---

"Heheou Zabimaru" Renji said "This is my BanKai"

"Ohh so you really did have BanKai, which means I don't have to hold back" Angra said as he started laughing

"I wonder if you're stronger than my normal training partner, since I never lost a fight, not even when both my arm were cut off" he stretched his arms out to the side, and they transformed into his hollow arms, and his tail became visible as well.

"Now, show me what you've got, monkey-boy."

Renji didn't want to believe what he saw, one of his best friends had just turned parts of his body into hollow parts. He attacked with all his might, but was stopped by a cero at close range, which made Renji lose control of Zabimaru and allowed Angra to get close and raised his claw, ready to cut him in half, but didn't, instead he turned around and walked away.

"You can come out of hiding now, I know you're there"

"How long did you know I was here" Byakuya answerd, Zanpaktou drawn

"Since the second you came in the room using shunpo, right after Monkey-boy here released his weak ass BanKai" and he turned around to look at Byakuya,

"Judging by that fancy coat you're wearing, I assume that you're a captain. Am I right?"

"You are" and he held his Zanpaktou above the ground and let it go

"BanKai"

Giant swords came from the ground perfectly alligned on both sides only to scatter shortly afterwards. It looked as if the library was filled with pink flower petals dancing in the air. Angra somehow knew what this BanKai could do, and used an high level ice kidou spell (Diamond dust), to freeze all the sword shards, Byakuya stood there, with all his shards frozen he was unable to form a sword again or attack. When he started the incantation for a high level fire spell (blazing hell), Angra used an binding spell faster, and now one of the mightiest captains form the Gotei 13, was unable to move or attack.

"Is this the full power of a captain? Don't tell me that it is, because that would mean you are one on the weakest I know, my trainings partner has more strength when he's on the verge of death!"

He closed his eyes and turned his back to the shinigami, now looking at his master.

"Aizen-sama, are you finished? They're really wea-" when Renji's BanKai came flying at his head. Angra just turned around and caught it with one clawed hand without looking, and crushed Zabimaru's skull with ease using only his hand.

"I told you guys to give up, you can't win with reiatsu like that" he said, his voice was cold and emotionless.

Rukia was unable to speak or move, Ichigo just beat Renji _and_ Byakuya's BanKai with ease, and he didn't break a sweat, He's become a monster who wields monstrous power.

Angra was dissapointed with the strength of the capain and Vice captain he just defeated. When he walked closer to Renji he saw that he was still trying to get up.

"Moron" he muttered and picked Renji up with his tail and smashed him hard against the ground. he looked at Byakuya who was trying to free himself from the binding spell from before, then he looked at Rukia who was shaking and covered on cold sweat from fear.

Byakuya and Renji were immobilized by Angra's attacks, and tried to gather strength, but it didn't work.

"I got what I need, we are going back, take a snack if you like" Aizen said.

"A snack eh, can I take two?" Angra asked

"They both look like they're going to taste great if they are really part of the Gotei 13 top" as he ran his tongue over his upper lip

"Do as you want, but hurry, we have a lot of preparation to do"

With this said, Angra used shunpo to get behind Renji and Byakuya, who were still trying to gather strenght, and used his claws to tear out a part of their flesh from the side of their stomach area. They both fell to the ground clutching their sides, that now started bleeding like a water tab left open. He stood now next to Aizen, with two pieces of flesh, one in each of his now bloody claws, he liked one the tore from Byakuya's body.

"This tastes way better than expected, I'll came back sometime... for the rest" he said smiling as a evil smirk appeared on his face (2) as the gate closed, leaving the two severely wounded and one shocked shinigami behind.

Rukia was dazed for a moment, remembering Ichigo's actions and words, but was snapped out of it by Renji's screaming she immediately went to contact the 4th Division, but they were already there, sensing Byakuya and Renji's Bankai, and thinking something was seriously wrong.

_--- --- ---_

_(1) the name of the manga Rukia was reading in the beginning of chapter 3, it's written by; Marie Hatsue  
(info taken from Bleach manga volume 1)_

_(2) I had the cover of manga volume 25 in my head when I wrote this, a long time ago. I'll try to get a link working for the cover image on my profile page._  
_Come to think of it, this was the chapter I had in mind from the start. _

_I want to thank the ppl who gave me advice on how to write better, I'll probably use them in the next fic, since it's such a hassle to re-write more chapters, meh.._

R&R Please!


	18. Chapter 18

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- ---_

_This fanfic takes place before the Arrancar-arc, and after the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_---- ---_

_Thamx for the review as always!  
I think I need some tips on how to write better in terms of 'showing' where they are in stead of telling.  
I don't know if it's handy to have someone who reads the chapter before, proof-reder/beta-reader..  
The tips and Beta-readers will probably be for the next Fic I write.  
_

--------------------------------------Chapter 18----------------------------------------

At Las Noches, Aizen gatherd his most loyal followers in the room that he liked to call his own throne room.

"I just payed a little visit to Seiritei's main library, I just needed to pick up some information that I failed to _aquire_ before I came here."

Some of the followers wondered how their master who always knew everything and never made any mistakes, could fail at something.

"Last time I was in Seireitei another captain interrupted me, somwhat forcing me to hasten my comming here, which led to the fact that I wasn't able to collect the data I needed. Now i want half of you to create a open-roof-basement that can hold at least one-million hollows."

They started to wonder why their master would need that big a place for.

"The remaining half will gather the million hollows that will be used as a sacrifice" he looked at everyone to see if they understood

"Now go and complete the task given to you."

"Hai, Aizen-sama" they all bowed and left.

--- ---

The 4th division arrived, closely followed by most captains, they sensed Byakuya and Renji's BanKai. When they saw the wreckage of the library and the bloody bodies of the 6th Division. When they noticed that Rukia was there, unhurt, but shaken by what happened, Ukitake went to her.

The 4th division healers started immediately on the treatment of Byakuya and Renji, before they lost too much blood.

"Kuchiki, what in the world happened here?" Ukitake asked Rukia who was still not completly sure what just happened.

"I... I asked Renji to come with me, to get my new book from the library, but when we arrived we saw Aizen standing there, looking for... for something."

"Aizen?!" he said in surprise

"What was he looking for, where?" Rukia pointed a finger at the bookcase where Aizen had been standing only minutes before.

Ukitake searched the shelves to see if there were any books missing, but everything was still there

"He must have memorized it or torn out he pages he needed, but for what?" and returned to her side.

"Kuchiki, what happened when after you two saw him standing there?"

"We were stopped by ..." she shrunk even smaller and started crying

"I... Ichi, We were stopped by Ichigo" she looked at the face of her captain, who looked surprised at the answer he got.

"Why would he do something like that!" she became hysterical

"What happened to make him do all these things!!" and she continued shaking and cried some more.

"Ichigo? Why would he be with Aizen in the first place?" he said to himself, guessing it had something to do with Kurotsuchi's _'examination'._ and Aizen probably said a few things which he belived.

Yamamoto came walking at Ukitake and the shaking Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia you need to come with us, we need to know what happened here. Kuchiki-taichou and Vice Captain Abarai, are unable to speak, so it's up to you to tell us what happened."

Rukia sat there, still not completly beliving what she saw; Ichigo fighting _for_ Aizen, eating souls, and ripping the flesh out of Byakuya and Renji.

"Just look at her, she can't think straight at the moment, let alone tell us everything we need to know." Ukitake protested.

"So you say that we ignore this, and just sit back, while we now have an eye witness that may prevent an next attack, if she talks." Yamamoto protested

"I... I'll go and tell them what I saw" she looked at her brother and friend, they must be in pain after what Ichigo did to them she thought.

"Can I ... stay with them-" she looked at Byakuya and Renji "-Only untill they reach the 4th division hospital."

"Agreed"

--- ---

When Byakuya and Renji were safely inside the 4th Division main building, that was also the main hospital for all of Seireitei, Rukia stood betwen the beds where her brother and childhood friend were.

"I'll go and tell them, they need to know what happened, Get better soon." she bowed and went on her way.

On her way to the main building of the 1st Divivsion, Rukia thought about what might have happened to Ichigo, to make him act like this.

"He said his name wasn't Ichigo.. He must have been brainwashed or something, why would he forget about everyone and do all those things."

She hurried to the meeting and when she reached the door she knocked three times.

"Kuchiki Rukia, requesting to enter" and the doors opened

"Kuchiki Rukia, tell us what happened in the library, so that we can prevent that it happens again." Yamamoto said

She walked to the center of the room, and kneeled before Yamamoto.

"I asked Vice Captain Abarai Renji to acompany me to the library, to pick up something I ordered a few days before, When we arrived at the library, we saw Aizen standing there, reading a book, we were to far away too which book it was. Vice Captain Abarai and I decided to attack Aizen, and keep him busy, al least long enough to prevent him from leaving and for others to arrive. But when were ready to slash our zanpaktou at him, we stopped by a red bladed zanpaktou that belonged to... Kurosaki Ichigo" Rukia wasn't sure if she should have told him, but if Byakuya or Renji recovered, they would say it was Ichigo.

"So can we assume that the Kurosaki boy is now a part of Aizen's team?" Yamamoto asked Rukia

"We can! Just look at what he did to the 6th division!" Hitsugaya stated.

"What if he lost his memory and Aizen sealed it to make sure, and gave him a new purpose and name?" Ukitake defended.

"We al know that Aizen is a master of sealing and spells and memory modification, it's not impossible."

"That may be the case, however he still does whatever Aizen tells him to do, and we saw how strong he's become in that short amount of time." Yamamoto told everyone.

"He must be caught, alive... or dead"

Rukia's eyed widened, she didn't believe what she just heard, alive or .. dead?! Why? if they could just make Ichigo remember.

"He's to dangerous to be left alive, he's a threat to all life" Hitsugaya added.

"Heh, I don't care, if he's gotten stronger, I'll be able to enjoy a good fight. Maybe better than last time"

"We don't have time for that Zaraki. What do we do about the boy's family? If they're still alive, we'd better warn them, seeing how hollows eat their family first" Shunshui said.

"But he isn't a normal hollow, he's a hybrid, and we don't know how thay act. I've never got the chance to study one of those"

"His father and sisters were still alive when we brought him here" Rukia interrupted.

"I.. " she said unsure she didn't want to tell Ichigo's father what was going on with his son, or his sisters.

"..know them, please let me go and tell them"

"That might be the best, since they know you, they might trust your words, Ukitake-taichou goes with you, in case something happens."

"Hai, Yamamoto-taichou" they both said

"That will be all, continue the restoration of the library. Dismissed!"

"Thank you" Rukia added.

They went on their way to get their gigai's, and tell Ichigo's family about the current situation.

"What are we going to tell Ichigo's father and sisters, Ukitake-taichou? His father can't see souls, but one of his sisters can"

"I don't know yet, we'll think of something along the way. Let's go"

And they walked through the gate that led to the real world.

_--- --- ---_

_That was chapter 18, after I finished editing the chapter my PC restarted .. So I had to do it all again, I almost changed the entire chapter, 3 times ... Oh well, good practice_

_Note to self; save when editing, in case of PC failure or own stupidity_

_One quick question, At first I got an e-mail when I posted a chapter or when a review was added, but not anymore, is that normal?  
I haven't got a clue, I'm a n00b at this site..._

_Anyway, R&R Please!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- ---_

_This fanfic takes place before the Arrancar-arc, and after the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_--- ---_

_So I can expect a load of mails saying that I updated my fic .. Great ...  
anyway, here's chapter 19_

--------------------------------------Chapter 19----------------------------------------

When they arrived in Karakura town, Rukia remembered all the things she and Ichigo did together, and the images of Ichigo's attack in the library came floating back into her mind, and she managed to put them out of her mind, their first priority was to make Ichigo's father understand what was going on, which wasn't going to be easy, he couldn't see souls.

"So where does his family live?" Ukitake said, while looking around for a sign that would say something like 'Kurosaki family straight ahead'

"This way, Ukitake-taichou" And she led the way.

They walked past the park where she had convinced Ichigo to take on his duty as Shinigami. then past the school where they went to, she couldn't help but laugh when she thought about the time that all the girld in het class asked if she liked Ichigo.

"Kuchiki, are you laughing?"

"Sorry Ukitake-taichou, I was just remebering something that happened before"

"Which is?" he asked intrested.

"Ehh, nothing really" but her face became redder by the second, and started to run past the school, too many 'fun' memories.

She slowed down to a walking pace they came past the river where Ichigo's mother was killed, she stopped and looked at the place where it happened, Ichigo had shown her a few days after the fight with GrandFisher at the graveyard.

"What is special about this place, Kuchiki?"

"Not much.." images of Ichigo fighting GrandFisher in the graveyard flooded into her mind.

"This... is where Ichigo's mother was killed when he was 9 years old, his mother was killed by a hollow that came after him, it was GrandFisher, but his mother protected him and ate her soul instead of his. When he woke up, his mother was dead, all those years he must have belived that that he killed his mother, but didn't know how." tears started to gather in her eyes

Ukitake didn't know what to say, a hollow came after him at the age of 9? What was Ichigo before he ever came in contact with Rukia and 'gained' her shinigami powers?

"Let's go Ukitake-taichou." Rukia wiped away the taers before Ukitae could see them, and continued her way to the Kurosaki-Clinic.

"This is it, Ukitake-taichou" she said as they stood infront of the clinic.

"And where is the front door?"

Rukia walked to the from door, now that she thought about it, this was the first time that she used the door. Before she always entered through Ichigo's bedroom window.

Rukia rang the doorbell, and Isshin opened the door.

"Isshin-san?" Ukitake said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Long time no see, Ukitake-san, Rukia-chan. Come in" and he let them inside.

"Karin, Yuzu, bed time, and brush your teeth! Or daddy gets mad." Yuzu and Karin went upstairs.

"Why do we have to go to bed so early anyway, it's sunday tommorow and not a schoolday." Karin complained

"Tomorrow is a BIG day, we are going to the beach, if you're not going to bed, you can't come!" Isshin said happy

"Really daddy!" he heared Yuzi yell from the bathroom

"That's right! So go to bed and sleep like good little girls do!"

He turned around when he heard the door of their bedroom close.

"So.." Isshin said, with a serious look on his face

"If you're here, It's about Ichigo isn't it?" he said, sounding serious, not what Rukia was used to from this man, he normally was hyperactive and annoying.

"You're guess is correct, It's about Ichigo, and if he's your son, it explains a lot of things, former Gotei captain of the lost 14th Division, Isamu Isshin(1)"

Rukia looked shocked at this information, this crazy man is a shinigami?! and above that a captain!?

Kon came down the stairs in Ichigo's to see why Yuzu and Karin went to bed so early, then he saw Rukia standing in the livingroom and he ran at her, arms outsteched.

"Neeeeeee-saaaaaan"

Rukia gave Kon an uppercut and he fell to the ground

Ukitake was confused until Isshin spoke up.

"He's a mod-soul, sold to Rukia by Urahara by accident, Ichigo used him before, and even named him 'Kon', short for Kaizou-Konpaku, normally he stays inside a plush lion, but when Ichigo left in a hurry, he put it in his own body, so that we wouldn't get suspicious."

Kon stood up and went to sit on a stool at the kitchen table.

"My guess is that my foolish son did something stupid.. again." Isshin stated.

"You could call it that, It looks like Ichigo joined up with Aizen, and is helping him to achieve his goal to reign the world from 'heaven'. And we fear that he now knows the way to get there"

"What do you mean exactly when you say, 'joined up with Aizen'?"

"When we last saw him, not too long ago he attackes and almost killed Kuchiki Byakuya and his Vice Captain, Abarai Renji"

"Then he must have become strong" he said while thinking hard

"Isshin-san! This is no laughing matter, He has become a monster with enormous power!"

He stopped thinking ald looked serious "What are you saying"

"He has become an shinigami hollow hybrid, but we do not know how" Ukitake explained

"He said.." Rukia began ".. that he went to Rukongai to eat the souls that live there, and he has a hole in his chest." the images of Ichigo licking the flesh that he tore from Byakuya came into her mind as she said it, and was now fighting back tears.

"We suspect that Aizen must have sealed his memories and maybe even more. While he was fighting Kuchiki-taichou Aizen was searching the books, probab;y on information on how to enter 'heaven'" Ukitake said

"That is probably right, Sousuke-chan always wanted to get there and rule the world. one of his.. less realistic fantasies"

"Can you please stop joking Isshin-san! If he indeed manages to get into 'heaven', Soul Society has no way to stop him."

"I'm not joking, if he indeed does know the way, he should be able to open the door quite fast"

"How do you know all this?"

"I'll show you, I'll show you the gate to place you call 'heaven', just give me a sec."

and he left the room, heading to Ichigo's room.

When he came downstairs he was wearing a shinigami uniform and a torn captain's coat ties to his upper left arm. Rukia didn't want to belive her eyes, if Ichigo's father was a shinigami, and his mother a mortal, then what does that make him and his sisters?

"What are you ywo waiting for? get out of that gigai's we're going"

Rukia and Ukitake didn't know what to say, but got out of their gigai all the same.

"Isshin-san, what did you mean when you said that you would show us the gate to heaven, no one knows how to open the gate, only Aizen and ... !!"

Ukitake stopped in the middle of his sentence

"You can't be ... can you?"

"Does it really matter that much, at a time like this?"

Rukia Looked from Isshin ti Ukitake and wondered what they were talking about.

Isshin pulled out his zanpaktou and used the tip draw the outline of a large oval door, when he was finished, he cut the large oval in half which became two solid oak doors with the symbol of the Royal family carved on them.

The doors slowly opened and Isshin walked through them, looking back and gesturing that Ukitake and Rukia did the same.

When they arrived in the other side the doors closed and dissapeared.

_--- --- ---_

_Tht was it, the chapter used to be waaaaay shorter and it took sometime to figure out how to make it longer without changing the story..  
If you want to know how I imagine 'heaven' wait or the next chapter!_

_(1) Isamu is a japanese name that means 'Courage, Bravery'_

_R&R Please!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- ---_

_This fanfic takes place before the Arrancar-arc, and after the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_--- ---_

_Finally a long chapter, this was short a first but then I added something and became longer!  
Longer than most chapters I've written do far._

--------------------------------------Chapter 20----------------------------------------

In Hueco Mundo, all the hollows that were found were brought back to Las Noches and thrown into the open-roof-basment.

Aizen was careful to count every hollow that went into the basement, he didn't want something to go wrong he was so close to acive his goal, he didn't want to be to optimistic, but couldn't help but feel a little happy inside.

"We have enough hollows." he said to the followers that collected them.

"Just put in the others as well, it can't hurt to sacrifice a few extra."

Angra came walking back with a scroll in his hands.

"Aizen-sama here is the scroll you requested"

"Yeas, this is the spell to open the gate and sacrifice the hollows. Let us begin the ritual."

Ulquiorra and the other followers left the basement quickly before they were sacrificed as well.

Aizen unrolled the scroll and started reading the spell writtin on it, it was written in an ancient japanese dialect.

--- ---

When Rukia opened her eyes, she had closed them when walking through the gate, she saw that they were in a forest of some sort, but the stange thing was that the trees seemed to glow, just like fireflies on a dark night.

"This way" Ishin said and started walking

Ukitake had a hard time to belive that the man leading them was the same man that he had got to know in Soul Society, then again, a family has a huge inpact on one's life. Come to think about it, why wasn't he surprised that his son had turned into a hollow and was sideing with the enemy?

"Isshin-sama" he asked, he was a king so he adressed him as one.

"Just Isshin is enough, aren't we friends?"

"Yes, may I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why weren't you surprised when we told you about Ichigo-kun's transformation and that he attacked the 6th Division?"

"I may be old, but not yet blind, I sensed what he had become before he went to save Rukia-chan. And after that it was only a matter of time, there was no one who could teach him how to control the hollow, when I talked about Urahara about it I asked why he did what he did. I was afraid that it would happen when he was at home at night, that he would attack his sisters. if he did that there is no telling what he would do after that."

"Then why didn't you inform Soul Society about it? We couls sent extra shinigami to look after him."

"You saw how strong he was when he fought Byakuya, do you really think that a few lower ranked officiers would stand a chance."

"Guess not."

They exited the woods and waled onto a large field covered with green grass and filled with all sorts of creatures that they never saw before, there was a horse, well it looked like a horse but had grown six wings on his back when he saw strangers approach, and flew away. In the distance the silhouette of a japanse castle could be seen.

"Besides, if I told Soul Society about Ichigo they would have come down and killed him on the spot, in front of his sisters. And if they wou;d have taken him to Soul Society, he would just be an guinea pig to the guys at the 12th"

"He was a guinea pig for Kurotsuchi-taichou, he cut him open while his body was paralyzed but he was cincious and could feel everything, he told us before he vanished" Rukia said

"I see, must have hurt him, in both mind and body" Isshin said more to himself than to the others.

The rest of the wat they all remained silent, When they stood before the enormous double doors that led into the castle (1)

On the inside it looked even bigger then from the outside, Isshin led them all the way to the throne room, the place where the doors would open if enough hollows have been sacrifaiced.

when they were walking Rukia boticed how quiet the castle actually was, but there was no dust anywhere.

"You're probaly thinking that it is too quiet for such a lage place, that is because the maids are keeping out if sight, truth is, this castle is too big for me alone so I went to Soul Society and joined the Gotei, on one of my mission to the real world I met Masaki and we fell in love, everytime I had the chance I went to the real world to be with her, when I found out that my Division was anihalated I saw that as a golden chance to leave Soul Society and be with the woman I love, Urahara was already exiled so I asked if he had a gigai that I could use."

"Understandable" Ukitake said while looking at the painings that showed the all the members of the Royal family, hanging on the walls the passed.

"We're here" Isshin said as he pushed open the double oak doors, they looked the same as the doors they passed to get here.

They now stood in a massive room with a marble floor with a red carped hat led from te door to the throne, on each side of the room were statues of each member of the Royal family standing proud.

"Now all we have to do is wait for them to open the door", and Isshin sat down on the marble floor.

--- ---

As Aizen read the scroll the hollows in the basement started to dissapear, one by one in a rather fast pace.

When the last hollow was gone and the basement was empty, a double oak door appeared with a family crest carved on it, Aizen didn't recognise the crest and didn't care either.

"Aizen-sama, should I check for any hidden mechanisms? To make sure that it really is the gate to 'heaven', my limbs are able to grow back, yours can not." He said while bowing.

"Do you not trust my years of research?"

"Of couse I trust all your hard work, it just seems to easy, sacrifice 1 million hollows and enter. What if there is some sort of test, it is all for your safety

"I see your point, go ahead, tell me everything you see" he wanted to go himself, but Angra had a point, this was just easy, too easy.

"Understood Aizen-sama" and he pused the door open.

As he passed through the door, he had a feeling like passed through an invissible wall cleaning him.

When he looked around to see where he was he noticed Rukia, Ukitake and Isshin standing there, watching his every move.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" Angra asked

"Not that I really care anyway, just another meal before reporting back" he didn't bother to wait for an answer.

"It shouldn't be long now" Isshin said, and at that moment Angra grabbed his head with both of his arms and started screaming

Aizen was tired of waiting and heared Angra screaming, he wanted to walk through the door to see what happened, but was stopped by some sort of invisible wall.

"What's this? Why was Angra able to enter without any problems" Aizen screamed, getting angry as he started to hit the invisible wall. His goal was within his sight, reach, but couldn't go there, what was it that's preventing him from entering the place he wanted to go.

--- --

Angra continued screaming, while Isshin walked to the door that led to Hueco Mundo.

"You, you're Isamu Isshin, the captain that got destroyed along with his entire division when they were attacked by hollows in the midle of the night. How can you be alive?

"Technicaly I'm not really alive" he said while he scrated his beard.

"This realm you call 'heaven', is a sacred place that only those who are of the Royal family can open or enter, or if you have permission form one of the family members."

Angra started to scream even harder.

"Those who enter this place are 'bleached' of any spells, incantations, and other things, which means that Ichigo will remember everything you did to him, and made him do. It's taking quite a long time, how many spells did you cast om him anyway?"

He looked on his watch.

"Then you're the lost king of 'heaven', and-" he looked at Angra, who was screaming his lungs out while black clouds came from his body and disappeared.

"-he could enter because you wanted him to." Aizen said in amazement.

"Not really, he's my son" as he looked proudly,

The screaming stopped and Angra sat on the ground, the once sealed memories came flooding back into his mind, remembering everything he did, his escape from Kurotsuchi, Soul Society, his meeting with Aizen, and the things Aizen did to him, how he enjoyed eating souls, especially the pieces he tore from Byakuya and Renji's body and he even rememberd the taste it had.

He didn't know what to do or think, he _ate_ souls, he killed innocent people, he almost killed Renji, Rukia and Byakuya. What was going to happen now that everyone it was him who did all those things

He surprosed everyone by suddenly standing up and started running where Aizen and Isshin were talking.

"_AIZEN!! you'll pay for everything you did to us!!"_

His hollow was now released from the sealing spell, and took over the body, which transformed as he jumped through the door at Aizen, cutting off both his arms with his claws, hittinh Aizen square in his chest with his legs, he was now ontop of him. The hollow smiled at him and enjoyed the terrified look on Aizen's face, who was unable to do do anything.

_"The best to make sure you never bother us again is to kill you, but it would be a waste of all that power you have."_

Aizen knew what the hollow was talking about, but he never imagined that this could happen.

Gin and Tousen came running into the room, and froze for a second when they saw Aizen on the with the hollow sitting on top. When they snapped out of it, it already was too late, the hollow cut off their arms as well, and was now dragging their bodies and arms over to Aizen's body, and started eating.

Rukia looked in horror, one of her best friends had turned into a hollow and was eating others, she saw him transform before, but that time it was only his arms and tail.

When he finished, he looked around to see if there were more who people who could get in his way.

Rukia didn't want to see Ichigo like this anymore, she ran through the door towards the hollow, and put her arms around his waist

"Don't do this anymore, just be yourself, I don't care what you are or what you did!! Please..." and she started crying.

The hollow just looked at her through the mask with the horrible teeth, Ichigo took of the body again, the hollow didn't mind, he had become weak when he was chained up and could no longer compete with the owner of the body.

The hollow body broke apart, leaving Ichigo standing there in his white arrancar clothes, and she let go.

"How can you say you don't care what I did?" Ichigo asked Rukia

"Because you went through so much, I can't begin to imagine what it must have been like, you deserve to rest, you shouldn't have to run because of what you are." She said while she hugged him again.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came running inside the room looking for Aizen, they were busy training when they felt Aizen's reiatsu dissapear.

When they saw Ichigo standing there with the door open and Aizen, Tousen and Gin's zanpaktou on the ground. They figured that Ichigo must have regained his memory and killed them out of revenge, noticing that their bodies were gone, he must have eaten them and git even stronger.

"Angra-sama, we will serve you now" Ulquiorra said as he bowed for his new leader.

"Don't say that, I don't want to be a leader .. of anything"

"You better get used to it my son!" Isshin yelled as he walked closer.

When he came closer, Ulquiorra and the others backed off, they didn't know what was going on or who he was, and decided to stay quiet and observe the situation.

"Since when have you been a shinigami anyway?" He asked his father remembering the picture Aizen showed him when they first met in Las Noches, and seeing him now in the same clothes.

"Oh this old get up?, I've had them about .. my whole life!" he said happily.

Ichigo just stood there, just looking at his father, until he grabbed his fathers throat without warning.

"YOU LET HER DIE! WHY!! IF YOU'RE A SHINIGAMI YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED GRANDFISHER WITH EASE, AND SAVED HER!!" his arm was slowly transforming, and Isshin knew he must be careful since the claws were razor-sharp and could easily cut his head off, not to mention that Ichigo just regained memories of what he did and gained the combined power of Aizen, Tousen and Gin by eating them.

"Ichigo, I wanted to help, but couldn't. I was trapped inside the gigai Urahara gave me, I had no mod-soul, or soul-glove(2)"

"Then you should have used kidou, you can still use that, even when inside a gigai."

His grip tightened.

"I asked for a gigai that would seal all my reiatsu inside, I did that in the hope that hollows wouldn't be coming after us, but I made a terrible mistake, I overlooked the fact that your reiatsu could be that high at that age."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING!!" his claws were slowly beginning to sink into his skin.

"I came as soon as I could when I felt a hollow near the two of you, but since I couldn't get out of my gigai, I was slow, and far too late. When I came there '_it'_ already happened. I'm so sorry, because of my stupidity Masaki is now dead."

Ichigo's claw began to loosen it's grip and the hollow skin on it broke apart, and he let himselff fall to the grond, his eyes hiding behind his hair.

He was angry at himself for what he had done, and at his father who had kept almost everything secet.

_--- --- ---_

_Wow, that was waaaaaaaay longer than when I first wrote it!_

_(1) I'll put up a link on my profile page to a pic of a japanese castle that I use as Isshin's castle_

_(2) Soul-Glove, that glove Rukia used to get Ichi out of his body in the beginning of the series._

_R&R Please!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- ---_

_This fanfic takes place before the Arrancar-arc, and after the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_--- ---_

_Not much to say.. That's a first Oo"  
Oh well, read and enjoy!_

--------------------------------------Chapter 21----------------------------------------

Ichigo started crying, something he hasn't done since his mother died all those years ago, Rukia thought it was strange to see him like this, normally he was the opposite of what she saw now.

"Ichigo?" she asked unsure if it was safe to come close to him after his outburst at his father.

"Are you .. ..alright?" wondering how on earth he could be _'alright'_

He looked up, straight into her eyes, tears silently rolling down his cheeks

His face looked so young now that he dropped his frown, she remembered that he was just 16 years old, she was over 150, and yet, she couldn't begin to compare her life to his, he had done so much, and been through so much more in just one year than she in her enitre lifetime.

"How can I be _okay_?" he said while his tears continued to come out, it felt like the tears that he held back all those years came out, now that he found out the truth about almost everything. Even his voice was shaking and raw

"Look at what I am, I.. I don't even know what I am, my father turns out to be a shinigami captain, and a king of some sorts."

"A member of the Royal family that created Soul Society, to me more precise." Ukitake added but was silenced by Ichigo, who glared at him to shut up.

"Whatever.. my mother was a normal human. Can I even be called _alive_? And then Urahara did that experiment on me what made me into this... this hollow shinigami mix, hybrid whetever it's called." he had trouble finding the right words to say what he wanted to, he was confused.

"At first I was able to live without much problems, but since I came back from Soul Society, where I fought with Byakuya _he_ came and took over for the first time, after that he tried to take over my body every chane he got, then the hollows came, keeping me awake at night, I became weak and wasn't able to protect anyone from my hollow. Then I decided to chanllenge him to end this once and for all, but that was a mistake, I didn't realize how weak I became, but managed to win all the same, the story after that is known." he wiped away his tears and stood up to face Ukitake.

"Ukitake-san I want to help Renji and Byakuya, I.. I'll ask Inoue to heal them, she won't say no anyway. She is the only one who can heal them fast, it will take them weeks, maybe even years to heal that the normal way, I don't want them to suffer because I was too weak and allowed Azien to mess with my mind" the taste of Aizens soul came back into his mouth as he said the name.

"I'm not a doctor, so I can't say for sure how long it may take for them to heal, but it will take a long time, that much is certain, Kuchiki and I will go back to Seireitei and tell them that we informed Ichigo-kun's father about the situation. After the hospital is closed we will make sure that no one is near or wakes up when you bring Inoue-san to heal them."

"Thank you Ukitake-san, I don't know how to than-"

"Let your actions speak instead of words, that has more effect. Then they will see you have changed back into your old self"

"Oi Ichigo!" Isshin yelled

"Where do you plan on going when all of this is history?"

"I don't know, A normal life is impossible, since I have a hole in my chest and Soul Society will hunt me if they find me. Maybe it's best to stay in Hueco Mundo" he said with a deep sigh, he didn't really think about where he was going to after all this.

"Why not stay here?"

"Here?"

"Yeah, well after I'm gone, which by the way will take a looooong time, or if something happens, you are the one who is supposed to be the next in line, so you'd better start training your social skills" he said half laughing.

"I'l think about it dad." and walked to the door that led back to Las Noches.

Isshin opened the doors back to the real world and went home, Ukitake and Rukia followed.

The doors closed behind them and vanished. Kon was asleep on the couch and all three of them got back into their gigai.

Ukitake opened the door to Soul Society where they would report back to Yamamoto and make sure that Ichigo was able to arrive without any problems.

--- ---

He went back to his home first, to get some new bandages to cover his hole, he didn't want Inoue to see it.

He said goodbye to his sisters, who were asleep at the place that he used to call home, he didn't plan on coming back, _not when I still look like this_ he thought.

It was easy to find Inoue, she was home and Tatsuki was there as well, she brought over some of her mothers cooking.

"Inoue" he said while jumping through the open window, Tatsuki looked at him with shock and pointed at him

"How the hell did you jump from the ground to here?!"

"You can see me?" he simply replied.

"What's that supposed to mean? It's not like you're a ghost right?"

"In a way I am, but more importantly, Inoue I need your help to heal Renji and Byakuya" as he turned his attention from Tatsuki to Inoue

"Ehhhh? Renji-san and Byakuya-san are injured that bad?"

"Well yeah" he still felt uneasy when the topc came up, Inoue noticed this and didn't ask questions, But what botherd her most was that he was now wearing white clothes, shinigami hava black.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"What is it Inoue?"

"Did you have fight with the shinigami again?" she asked not sure if she should have.

"I .." what was he going to tell her, that he was the one who almost killed Renji and Byakua?

"I just felt like a change that's all, the black was beginning to annoy me"

Inoue knew that was a lie, but she saw he didn't want to talk about it, so she let it slide.

"How are we going to Soul Society Kurosaki-kun? are we going to Urahara-san's place again?"

"No need, I can open a way there, one where we don't need to run"

And he opened a portal, that led to the execution stand.

"Where are you going, that's just an illusion, if you through that you'll fall out of the window onto the pavement in front of you're house!"

"I'll be right back Tatsuki-chan" and she went through, Ichigo followed and Tatsuki jumped in trying to save Inoue, but she never fell.

She opened her eyes she didn't know what she saw, it looked like she went back in time.

"What the hell, where am I?"

Then she heard Inoue's voice and went to the next room, where she found the group standing around 2 hospital beds with people in them, one of them had bright red hair while the other one had shiny black hair.

"What the hell did you do Ichigo! Where are we!?" Tatsuki yelled

The group looked at her in surprise.

"How did you get here Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"I tried to save Inoue from falling and when I opened my eyes I saw this.. old city."

"Idiot! You have no idea what could have happened if something went wrong. You could have ended up in hell or forever drifting between dimensions" Rukia yelled.

"I've finished healing them Kurosaki-kun" Inoue answered.

"Thank you, Inoue" and he opened a portal back to Inoue's apartment.

"It was nice seeing you again, Kuchiki-san Ukitake-san" and she bowed and went home through the gate, Ichigo picked Tatsuki up and went back.

"What... just happened?" Tatsuki said still not believing what she just saw, it coulsn't be real, she was just dreaming right.. ?

Ichigo opened another portal but this time to Las Noches.

"Thank you, Inoue" he bowed and left through the portal which closed when he was no longer visible.

Inoue looked happy and Tatsuki was confused.

"Can you tell me what yust happened?"

"We just went to a place called Soul Society, but why did you come too? Kurosaki-kun said that it wouldn't take long"

"What is this soul society place?"

"Oh, that is the place where you go when you die!" she said happy

Tatsuki was confused beyond reason, they just went to a place for the dead, and went back like it's normal?

"I enjoy dreaming when I'm awake" Tatsuki sad in a voice filled with sarcasm.

_--- --- ---_

_Chapter 21 _

_And as some guessed, the story is almost over, just one more chapter after this._

_R&R Please!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Black and white Guinea pig_

_--- ---_

_This fanfic takes place before the Arrancar-arc, and after the Soul Society-arc.  
I do not own Bleach, Kubo-Sensei does._

_Contains spoilers for the Arrancar-arc_

_--- ---_

_Like I said, this is the last chapter.  
Seems like ppl want a sequel, problem is, I haven't got any idea's for that one  
...damn...  
suggestions/Idea's are welcome!_

--------------------------------------Chapter 22----------------------------------------

The next morning Unohana came to see how Byakuya and Renji's wounds were healing, when she lifted the blankets over Renji, who was still asleep, she saw that the bandages she placed yesterday were removed and the wound was completly healed.

"How is this possible?" she said to herself

"Nobody was allowed to enter this room after they were brought here." Renji started to move and woke up,

"Ahhh!" he didn't expect to see Unohana standing next to his him.

"Unohana taichou? Why am I here? I feel fine.."

"Don't you remember your fight with Kurosaki Ichigo in the main library yesterday?"

It took him a while to find the right memories.

"How could I forget what he did to me he ripped out a-" he stopped and lifted the blanket and saw that there was no wound.

"What the? Did I make it up?"

"No, the library is still under repair, and your wound was deep, I do not understand how this could have healed so fast"

she turned around to find Byakuya awake

"Kuchiki-taichou, may I ask if you still have your wound?" Unohana asked, Byakuya lifted his own blanket and looked at his side, not seeing the hole that was created yesterday.

"How is this possible?" he asked

"I don't know, but both of your wounds are healed, and no one was alowed near here to minimize the risk of the woulds getting infected."

"I did saw someone heal a would similar to this, but it was that female ryoka, and we didn't have anyone bring her here"

"I'll run some small tests to see if I can find out why the wounds healed so fast. Please get dressed, than come to my office."

Unohana left the room for the two to get dressed.

They went to her office, where she got a few blood samples from the area surrouning the wound and the would itself.

After that they were free to go.

Byakuya went to see Yamamoto-taichou, and inform him that their wounds have healed, and are ready to get back to work.

Renji went to the Kuchiki mansion to tell Rukia the good news.

--- ---

"Hey Rukia!" Renji yelled while walking towards her

"Guess what!"

Rukia looked at him, and continued to read her manga.

"Your wound is completely healed and it's unknown how right?" she was still reading her manga

"How did you know!" he said in surprise, how could she know this? He just found out himself!

"Yesterday.." she started, end Renji listened "

"I went with Ukitake-taichou to the real word, to inform Ichigo's father about the situation. It turned out that his father is also a shinigami, so he understood the situation quite fast."

"Wait a sec, his dad is a shinigami?! Then what the hell is he?" Renji interrupted.

"He doesn't know himself, I mean, how can he? His father is a shinigami, his mother was a mortal human, and Urahara experimented with him, Kurotsuchi did the same."

"How do you know all these things?" he asked

"Ichigo told me, before he went to get Inoue to heal both of you." Rukia said, not once had she looked up from het manga to look at Renji.

"Ahh I see ... wait a sec, _he _got that Inoue girl to _heal_ us? When he wanted to _eat_ us before?!"

"Well, Aizen did modify his memory, and we know that was his specialty, along with sealing spells. When he was released from it, he realized what haddone and asked Inoue to heal both of you, now If you don't mind I'm trying to read here, shoo shoo." She gestured with her hand that he should leave.

Renji left in confusion, so Ichigo wasn't himself and he's back to normal? what the hell .. It didn't make sense. But he stipped thinking about it when his head started to hurt.

--- ---

Ichigo was back in Las Noches and went to find Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Angra-sama" they said before bowing for him

"Don't bow and don't call me 'Angra' anymore, that was the name Aizen gave me, and he's dead, call me Ichigo"

"very well Ichigo-sama" Ulquiorra said.

"..."

"Don't call me Ichigo-sama, just Ichigo is fine.."

"Could you two tell everyone to come to the throne room? I want to tell them what happened, and what is going to happen."

"Hai, Ichigo-sama" and they both left

"I just told them, not to call me -sama. Oh well, might as well get used to it."

--- ---

An hour later the strongest hollows and arrancar were gathered.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, but most of you know me as Angra Mainyu. That time is over, Aizen is gone and I took control."

Most of the hollows started muttering to each other or to themelfs.

'Why is Aizen-sama gone, did he go to heaven and leve him in charge?'

'Why didn't he tell us hinself?'

'That skinny kid is not fit to rule this place, he was just Aizen-sama's pet project'

'Look at him, without Aizen he is nothing, he can't even wipe his ass'

Ichigo heard that last comment and got angry, he used shunpo to get infront of the hollow who said it.

"Why do you say that I can't do anything without Aizen? who do you think _killed_ him in ther first place? Tousen and Gin are dead as well."

"Why should I belive you, you only act though, because you are Aizen-sama's pet"

Something inside Ichigo snapped, he was tired of being linked to Aizen as his 'pet'.

He transformed in front of the hollow and increased his reiatsu until no one was ablr to move, not even Grimmjow or Ulquiorra.

"I'm sick of being calles Aizen's pet project, and if anyone calls me that again, I will him with my own claws"

he looked down at the hollow who was making weird sounds, like he was crying or something.

Ichigo looked at the hollow pressed against the floor and smiled, he let his hollow body break apart and and with it his reiatsu became non-existent. and went back to the place where he stood before.

"The power you just felt was mine, and mine alone, I didn't even use Aizen's reiatsu, which is a part of mine since I am the one who ate him."

He looked around to see the hollows getting up, most of them were still sweating,

"I'm leaving this place for a while, but don't think that means that you can do whatever the hell you want! I'm leaving Grimmjow amd Ulquiorra in charge and they report to me if anything happens. Then I'll come back and _solve_ the matter"

Some of the more rebelious hollows gulped at the thought of that man solving a small disagreement.

Ichigo turned around and left the room, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra followed.

They entered the room where the door to 'heaven' was still visible, but the doors were closed.

"Well I guess this is sort af a goodbye." Ichigo said when he stopped om front of the door.

"I'll come back once every month, to see how things are going, don't let the others know, that way they can't behave all goody goody"

"Hai, Ichigo-sama"

"I told you not to call me -sama, Aizen may have ordered it, but I am not him." the other two looked at him amd then to each other, before nodding

"Hai, Ichigo-san" and bowed

"Guess it's a start" he sighs

"Before I forget, If anything mayor happens, just start hammering in the door, and I'll come and solve that problem"

Both nodded in undertanding.

"Well, I'm off and walked through the door, which closed after him.

--- ---

In Soul Society, another meeting was held to investigate the events that happend in the library again, Byakuya and Renji were able to talk again and could now tell everyone what happened. Of course, Rukia had told them what happened already, but hearing it from more than one person might explain certain aspects better. Rukia was asked to jpin the meeting since she was also an eye witness.

"Vice-Captain Abarai Renji, could you tell everyone in this room what happened in the library that day." Yamamoto asked

"Hai, Yamamoto-taichou" he quickly bowed to show his respect, and stood back up.

"Kuchiki Rukia asked me to join her when she went to the library, she wanted to go alone, but since the hollow threat was still at large. I accepted and we went on our way" This is useless _if_ Ichigo really is back to normal.. he thought

"Upon arrival at the library we saw the former-captain Aizen Sousuke, standing in the library looking for some information in the books. Kuchiki Rukia and I looked at eachother and decided to fight him, we knew that there was no we could win. So we wanted to stall him until reinforcements came to help us out." but why would he still hide with Aizen if he really is back to normal .. Renji thought

"We wanted to attack but were stopped by a red-bladed zanpaktou, that belonged to Kurosaki Ichigo, who no longer was wearing a shinigami uniform, what he wore was-"

He was interruped by a portal opening in the middle of the room and Ichigo stepped out, still wearing his white clothes.

"He was wearing those clothes" Renji said, poniting at Ichigo, while he used his other hand to grab his zanpaktou, as did everyone else in the room, with the exeption of Ukirake and Rukia

"What are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked, did Aizen sent you.

Ichigo turned to face him, everyone tightened their grip on their zanpaktou and he turned around.

"Aizen didn't sent me. I came to give you these, along with the message that their owners are dead."

Ichigo threw three zanpaktou in front of the captains on the ground.

"Which shinigami did you kill and eat this time?" Hitsugaya demanded to know

"Just look at the zanpaktou, and you'll know, Shiro-chan" Hitsugaya was fuming with anger and frustration that he wanted to attack Ichigo head on, but managed to stopped when he heared Ukitake speak.

"These are the zanpaktou Aizen Sousuke, Kaname Tousen and Ichimaru Gin"

The captains looked from the zanpaktou to Ichigo and didn't want to think about how big his power is now that he had eaten those three.

Rukia walked over to Ichigo, Renji wanet to stop her but was stopped by Ukitake, who shook his head

"Do you know where you are going now that this is solved? Or do you take up your fathers offer and succeed him when ready?"

"Yeah, I'll succeed him when I'm ready, but I have to take care of things before I can do that."

"And what would those things be?" Byakuaya interrupted him

"First was to take care of those three" he said as he pointed at the 3 zanpaktou "Then I took control of Hueco Mundo, and now I'm here to give you the zanpaktou, and to say that I'm sorry"

He went down on his knees and bowed, till his head almost hit the ground, they just looked at him, but reached for their zanpaktou when he stood up.

"I know that I can't undo the things I did, but I want to.." he stopped, searching his mind for the right word

"Atone. Is that the word you mean?" Ukitake added in a soft voice.

"Yes, thank you Ukitake-san, atone... But I don't know how I can. First I will succeed my old man when I'm ready, but I still have a lot to learn, and I'm not if I can even try to live a normal life after all that's happened, so it's for the best that I go there"

"Succeed you father? What good will it do succeed to become a doctor for humans?" Yamamoto asked Ichigo who didn't pay attention to the others.

"I don't intend to become a human doctor, I'm not even sure what I am. Seeing that my mom was a human, my old man a shinigami, and then all those experiments .."

He shot Kurotsuchi a death glare, who for the first time he became terrified, he had been scared before, but not like this.

"Your father was a shinigami?" Yamamoto asked uncertainly.

"Yes, his father is known here under the name 'Isamu Isshin' the captain of the lost 14th Division" Ukitake said.

The room went silent, and murmers were being heared about how Isamu Isshin could still be alive.

"We won't accept you in Soul Society, so give up on that dream" Hitsugaya snared.

"Who said anything about being a captain? I'm stronger than anyone here anyway" Ichigo said in a cocky way, lifting his shoulders and closing his eyes.

"Then what _do _you plan on doing." Byakuya asked

"Like I said, succeed my old man.." he said getting annoyed

"It's to become the next king in 'heaven', like Isshin-san asked you, isn't it?" Ukitake asked

"Yeah, since my old man is sitting on his lazy ass there. Waiting for me to come over."

"Lies!!" Komamura yelled

"Why do you lie about that sacred place, outsider! And you too Ukitake!"

"They are not lying!!" Rukia yelled, forgetting where she was.

"And how would you know that?" Yamamoto asked.

"I saw 'heaven', I was there!" she said.

"And she is completely correct!" said a voice from behind.

When they looked where the voice came from they saw Isshin standing there.

"Daddy to the rescue! And Rukia-chan isn't lying. I took her to the place you call 'heaven'." he said one hand on his side other making a peace-sign

He drew his zanpaktou and drew the door to heaven which became solid after it had been cut in half.

"See?" he said happily.

Yamamoto recognized the crest of the royal family that was carved on the door.

"That is the crest of the Royal family" Byakua said, and the other captain's finally let go of their zanpaktou.

"So they were telling the truth when he said he would succeed you, am I correct?"

"Yessir, but if you don't mind, I'll be taking him" he grabbed Ichigo by back of his coat.

"Since he has much to learn." and he dragged Ichigo through the door which closed and vanished afterwards.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ukitake asked.

"I guess we go do our job" Shunshui said

"Ever since Aizen's betrayal we neglected our job, konsô souls and sent them to Soul Society. We had the whole Aizen threat, the boy took care of that as we can see."

He pointed at the zanpaktou's that belonged to Aizen Tousen and Gin, which were still on the floor.

"Then he was the threat, and as we just saw, he's back to normal, and in good care."

"Yes you are right, all the _'problems'_ we had are solved. We really should go back to our work" Hitsugaya said

Everyone went back to their Division, to do their job, in the same way they did before Ichigo ever met Rukia and awakened his dormant powers.

--- --- --- --- --- ---  
_**The End  
**_--- --- --- --- --- ---

_I think the ending is kinda crappy, but was the best I could think of.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic, could ya let me know if my writing improved from the 1st couple of chapter compared to the last few?_

_R&R!  
for the last time with this fic!_

_--- --- ---_

_I'm wondering If I should post the first chapter of my next fic or not..  
It will be a long time before I update that one though.. be warned xD_


End file.
